Be My Master
by WalkmanX
Summary: Severing all ties to family, embarking on a different path, Minato Sahashi is about to embark on a journey of love, acceptance, joy and all of the melancholy aspects life has to offer. MinatoXHarem
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sekirei... Wish I did though...^^

Minato Sahashi has failed to get into Tokyo Daigaku for the third time, since then he had decided to move on with his life and sever his ties with his past, "Okaa-san, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing well, why the sudden call? You're not one to call without motive so what is it?" she inquired.

He sighed and told her the news of his entrance exam, and then came the hard news,"I want you to forget I exist..." he said stern and confidently.

"Why? What would spark this 'favor'? Is something wrong?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, but I feel that if I am to move on in life it will have to be literally on my own. I also know about "my situation"..." he uttered.

"So, how long have you known?" she asked, "Six months, but I feel that I must let you go... I am grateful for your guidance and compassion over these years, but I will not have you tied to a failure like me." he said in matter of fact tone.

Takami welled at this statement, "You say this like I never loved you Minato... Even if you aren't my biological son, you are still my son." she said with a twinge of sadness.

"You will always be my one and only Okaa-san... Boku no daisuki..." he hung up the phone. Shortly after that he trashed his phone, and got a new one, he was going to start over, but try as he might he would never be able to outrun his destiny. Minato wasn't just some kid Takami and Minaka found while scouring the Sekirei ship, he was an Enforcer... The Master of all Sekirei...

Since then Minato had picked up playing the piano and guitar. he also started to work construction full time and worked odd jobs for extra money. In the weeks since his conversation with Takami, his perspective on life had changed. He found an affordable building in the slums that he converted into an impromptu Inn/apartment complex. He took in some strange women as residents. During the day he would work six hours at construction and at night he would play at random bars and venues for a little money. He wasn't 'living the life' but as long as survived, he was content. Minato was finishing up his day at the consturction site, when Seo approached.

Minato was walking away from his job at the construction site. "Hey kid, wanna throw back a few?", a semi-energized Seo asked.

"No, I don't have time for bullshit, I just want to go home...", Minato had dealt with the fact of failing to get into Tokyo Daigaku with working himself to the bone. His day consisted of working out at home, and going to work, he brushed of Seo on the regular because he always ended up paying for whatever he took them to do.

"Just asking kid, you seemed to have changed." Seo replied "If you need someone to hangout with, find someone who isn't tired everyday..." Minato walked off leaving Seo staring at him.

Minato had put his life in perspective, he had pretty much severed ties to his family and become independent. He was walking to his apartment in the slums when he came across a some twins shivering under a worn tarp. "Are you okay?", he asked as they shivered.

"P..p..p..please will you help us? We have nowhere to go." the twin said pleading.

He looked at them as they did to him, and nodded. "I have two spare rooms so if you don't mind a warm house with some decent food, you can live with me." They're eyes welled at the offer, and they did as such, "T..T..Thank you... U..Um what is your name?", the asked in unison. He offered his hands and covered one with his jacket, and the other with his outer-shirt and gloves, "Minato..." he said to them as he led them to what would be their new home.

As they walked next to him the twins started to feel heat within their bodies,"Hikari!,'Hibiki!", Minato turned to see why they yelled, he saw them, faces flushed, and panting. "...Hot, so hot...", they kept saying. "Whats wrong? HEY are you okay? I'm going to get some he...", the twins grabbed him. "What do you want?", he asked them. "Lightning smite all who oppose my Ashikabi, now and forever...",the twins said in sync. They leaned in, Hibiki sealed her oath first, and Hikari almost instantly after Hibiki's kiss ended with Minato. The Alley illuminated with wings of light, Minato still a bit fuzzed out looked at them in the alley, he collapsed into them. "MINATO!", they were frantic as they looked on at the sleeping ashikabi, as they calmed down, they simply sat and looked over him sleeping in the alley, he started to come to.

"MMMmmm...Fffffllllll, Ouch, oh god I'm sorry my apartment is just down the way.", he said as he bowed. They speared him "We're sorry, we couldn't wait. We reacted to you violently..." they said glumly. "Look, its no problem you can explain it over some dinner, so lets go. They started along the alley again and came to his apartment, Hikari and Hibiki stared in awe at the apartment, it was the biggest place they've ever seen. "Before I show you to your rooms, I have a few roommates staying here with me, Uzume, Miya, Kazehana, Matsu, and Musubi. Please get along with them, conversely, if they are troublesome to you in any way tell me and I will take care of it.", he said casually,"Um, those are all Sekirei." the twins uttered. "What's a Sekirei?", Minato asked. "Um, well we'll leave that for later, are any of them here?", Hikari asked. "No, they don't seem to be, in the meantime your rooms are 104 and 106 they are next to mine's which is 105. I will now make dinner as you ladies settle in. There is a T.V. in the loft over there and snacks and drinks in the mini-fridge by the couch. Ja Mata Watashi no atarashii on'nanoko..." he left them to their devices and went to the kitchen... he never expected what he got.

"MINATO-KUN!"


	2. Chapter 2

"MINATO-KUN!" a voice projected as he opened the door to the kitchen. "Tadaima, Uzume-dono...How was your day?" I replied preping the food.

"Nothing huge, just looking for a job...Oh, and the Guy from Maru Ichi called about you, they need a pianist for sunday." she said leaning against his back. "Nee Minato-kun..." she asked timidly. "Yeah Uzume-dono? Nan desu ka?" I turned around, she sounded a bit different than usual. "Um, we've been living together for a while now..." she started. "Really, whats the problem? Is everything okay?" it seemed if she was nervous over something. "I...I...I uh..." her cheeks warmed. I looked at her and asked, "Are you moving out?" it was a bit cruel to go for the kill but when I need to know I need to fucking know. "NO! I just..." she ran out of the kitchen. As she passed the loft she saw the twins watching Maburaho. They turned to see Uzume looking at them, "Konnichi wa." they said as if on cue. "Konnichi wa." Uzume said in return, they all knew eachother, however Uzume felt as if something was different about them. As they turned around she found the answer, she saw the crests, "I see you've been winged..." they turned back to her, "Who's the lucky ashikabi?" the twins looked at each other and then looked down. "Do you really want to know?" Hikari said still faced down. "Who ever it is I won't laugh, I promise" Uzume said cheerfully. "Minato-san..." they said together. Uzume smiled, they couldn't help but feel they struck a nerve in her. "I see..." she walked towards her room and stopped at Minato's room. She leaned against the door, reflecting on their initial meeting.

Minato was living in the S district in the city at the time, he was looking around for another place to stay. "Take you away from this empty apartment. You stay, and forget where the heart is. If ever you loved me you'd say, it's okay..." he sang to himself as he scoured the slums of tokyo to find a new place to live. It didn't take long for him to find out that he was being followed, "You can come out you know. I don't bite..." she stepped out of the shadows, "You sing very nicely..." the girl said, she was buxom, but it was the fall, she was dressed in a mid-drift, and jeans. "Doomo, the names Minato, if I may inquire, why are you following me? he asked with concern in his eyes. "I don't really know myself, but for some reason I feel compelled to be next to you..." she looked at him eyes slinting slightly. "I have no reason to reject you,but before I do please take this..." Minato handed his green jacket over to Uzume. "I'm not cold, why give me a jacket?" she asked a bit lost. "As a token, as you get to know me, you'll find I'll do a lot of things for you." as he said that to her, she blushed. "What services do you offer?" she asked playfully. "A place to stay, meals, and love..." she stared at him. "Love... you don't even know me." 'Why did I say that?' she asked herself perplexed. "Don't need one to love someone... My new apartment is in the northern slums now, wanna come over?" the way he asked. drew her closer to him. "Such a good offer, will you do something for me?" she asked as she walked over to him. "What is your desire?" he looked at her intently, as if he could deliver anything she wanted. "...Be...My...Master..." she sealed her request with a kiss. She was winged, veils surrounded them, she burned. Her body incinerated with a passionate desire. Minato, suprisingly, wasn't suprised. "Thanks for the show, can we go home now?" he smiled at her. "Hai, onegai..." she said 'pleading'. They made their way to the 'apartment'. "We start our new lives here, I'll cook to celebrate this marvelous moment in 'Mistery'." he led her into the building, she looked at him. 'He's my ashikabi...Can't wait till, later tonight...'

After catching herself grinding against the door, she snapped back to reality. "Looking back again, Imooto- nee?" Kazehana said leaning against the wall. "O..O...O...Onee-san! how long have you been there?" she asked face beet red. "Mmmm about three minuets... You seemed to be in a bit of bliss..." she said teasingly."

"Uzume, dinner is rea... Oh, Kazehana-san, if you'd like dinner is ready," he said happily. "You're cooking? That can only mean one thing..." Kazehana said. "We have two new residents, Kazehana please play nice, if you don't you will be punished..." Kazehana didn't have to be told a second time. "Hai...Go..shu...jin..sa..ma..." she replied in a submissive voice. "Uzume, I appreciate the fact you didn't tell them about our situation... and the fact that I know about theirs." she nodded at him. "For being such a good girl I will reward you later tonight..." he gave her a playful wink. "Onee-san..." Uzume asked. "Yes?" she turned to her. "Have you 'winged' him yet...?" Kazehana added almost immediately, "Not yet, but it seems tonight is the night... I have needs too." Kazehana said it as seductively as possible. Uzume started down the hall Kazehana slightly behind. "He really is amazing... Cook, clean, love and... you know..." Uzume blushed. "Don't spoil the surprise!" Kazehana spat.

"Whats all the commotion about?" Miya had emerged from her room. "Nothing, when did you get home?" Uzume asked. "About an hour ago, I brought home some more groceries today, Musubi came as well. Is dinner ready?" they got the feeling she didn't know what was going on, or what happened today. "Yes, and tonight's dinner is 'extra' special..." Matsu asked as she casually walked towards the dining area. "Why is tonights dinner extra special?" a yawning Musubi asked as she floated toward the kitchen. Uzume and Kazehana said in sync, "Minato has made dinner tonight."

As the women walked toward the kitchen, they all knew. Save Musubi who was levitating towards the food. Minato sneezed..."HACHIU! Uh, I hope I made enough. " he said as he look at the spread. "100 lbs. ought to do it..." he looked at his labor, and at the same time knew that it would all be gone within the night.


	3. Chapter 3

"HEEEEEEY! FOODS READY! TIME TO EAT!" Minato called to the house. The twins arrived first, followed by Musubi. "Good evening." Musubi greeted the new additions to the house. "Good evening..." the responded. "Musubi, this is Hikari and Hibiki, please treat them kindly." he placed a playful kiss on her cheek. "Yes, Minato-sama!" she replied gleefully. Miya then entered the room," Minato, who might these girls be?" she asked as she pointed to the sisters. She acted as if she didn't know to tease them, and also to poke at Minato's kindness. "This is Hikari..." he said as he hugged her. "And this is Hibiki." he said and then snatched her over with her other arm, bringing them both in for a group hug. Miya, as if on cue sprouted a vein. "Oh? Will they be living here from now on?" she asked rhetoricly. "Yes my dear Miya..." he looked deep within her eyes, a mask hannyo mask appeared behind her. Another mask resembleing a Hollow appeared behind him,"Miya, although I am young, please know I am capable... I will not stop tending to you, please trust that I have enough love for all of you. Because I think I do... I will demonstrate this through action... My love..." he said trying to assure her. Her mask retreated, and she sat down looking contented. The twins looked at them and felt a touch jelous. They grabbed Minato, "Hey, Minato... we need... tending to..." Hikari said to him sounding as needy as possible. "Minato-san...me too..." Hibiki said as well, mimicing her sister... Lurking behind them two arms encased Minato.

"Hey, Mina-Tan, what about me...?" the bespecticled woman with an abundant bust inquired. "Will you still continue our... Experiments...?" she asked as seductively as possible. "I never said we would... Matsu-san, this is...'Hikari and Hibiki...' he was cut off. "We are his Sekirei, so we will be the ones who need him the most!" they said together. Minato veined out,"Hikari, Hibiki..." he said level as an X axis. "What?" they said as they turned, as they did they saw him smile. A Hollow mask appeared behind him,"I know you are eager, but please alow me to be the host..." he said with a haunting grin. They shuddered, "W...W...We understand..." they replied giving him a scared scowl. Miya's cheeks reddened, she looked on with a smile. Uzume and Kazehana entered in and Minato banished the mask, "Welcome home Kazehana-san, Uzume-chan, please eat in celebration for our new tenants." he said offering a smile. Kazehana smiled,'Minato...I too...' Uzume looked at him with a loving gaze, "Welcome to the house Hikari, Hibiki, please enjoy your time here." she offered a slight bow and a chaste smile. "Thank you..." the twins replied, and offered a similar bow. From there all of the residents partook in the food. "Thank you for the food!" they all said as they left to their respective rooms.

Kazehana stayed behind and helped Minato with the dishes, "Listen, Minato-Kun..." she started. "What is it Kazehana?" he turned to her and folded his arms as he finished off his share of the dishes. "How do you feel about me?" she said gazing at the soapy dish water. "Kazehana... A capable, strong, enigma that encases the soul in a 'cyclone' of compassion. You are an eddie of beauty that touches the heart... Your hair is the color of fall romance, your eyes the amber lakes of romance, your body the terrain of a vixen abundant and tame, and your heart a cross-storm of compassion and love..." he looked at her intently. She saw the sincerity of the his eyes as he looked into hers, the truth in his words. "I... lo..." she muttered. "What did you say?" he asked. A controlled vortex consumed them, "I love you, Minato-kun. I don't care if you have others... I only ask you love me..." she stared downward away from him. He walked towards her and caught her in his embrace, "Always, till I can't go on... I am but a simple man, with little talent, but if you can accept me... I will love you as much as I possibly can... Until you tell me to stop..." he whispered as he drew himself closer. "Never stop... It's okay... I love you Minato-kun, you don't need to be perfect. Just be the loving, caring man you've always been to all of us..." she closed her eyes and sealed their vows with a shared kiss. Kazehana felt all of her baggage from her past burn into nothing. She accepted her new feelings for Minato, as she came down from her 'jetstream' a different heat took her over. "Minato-Kun... I need you... please..." she started over to him sliding out of her dress effortlessly. "I WANT YOU!" she pleaded as the kitchen turned into a hurricane of passion and lust. Kazehana and Minato consumated their love all over the kitchen. From the counter to the cutting boards, the fridge to the oven. the pantry to the preping table, the sink to the floor.. nearly every aspect of the kitchen had been 'used'. About an hour later, they shared a bath, and waiting for them was a slightly annoyed Miya, and an overly annoyed Matsu...

"Minato-Kun?" Miya started. "Yes Miya?" he responded. "Will you join me in the bath? You've had a long day. I would love to help you clean up." she continued. "Yes Miya, I would like that, will you be joining us Matsu-san?" he asked turning his gaze to her. "Naturally Master..." she said with a glare of her glasses and a line of saliva trailing her mouth. "MINATO! WE WANT TO TOO!" the twins come rushing over to the bath entrance. "I understand, Miya and Matsu will bathe with Kazehana tonight, I will bathe with the twins later after you have finished Musubi and Uzume will be in last okay?" he says. "BUT!" Matsu protests. "Understood, Minato-San..." she gives him a playful gesture and he gives her a 'later' glance as she drags Matsu into the bath. "Hikari, Hibiki..." he starts even more level than in the dining room. "H...H...Hai?" they say looking at him noticing the flaming Hollow mask in the background. "I know you're eager, but please be patient, I will work out a schedule for all of us to spend time together... I don't want you to feel neglected, but you should also get to know your senior residents as well. I care for you as I do all the girls that live here, we are all a family, and as part of that family you must share. If you don't share there will be discipline. In the morning I will sort all of the sleeping arrangements, as well as the bath, chore and rehearsal arrangements." he said in a seriocomic monologue. "Rehearsal arrangements? What for?" the Hikari asked lost, Hibiki nodded sharing the feeling. "We all help Minato practice for his gigs..." Kazehana added. "You play music?" Hibiki said a bit starry eyed. "Yes I do, its not a lot just learn to play some scales, and read some basic music, if you want more help, or to improve in your skills just ask my, Miya, Matsu, or Uzume. We are all more than willing to help you out." he said to the twins.

That night after Minato's shared bath with the twins, everyone retired to their rooms. Minato made the rounds to each girls room.

"Matsu-san?" he asked knocking on the door. "Come in Mina-tan!" she replied. "Just came in to say good night..." he said with a smile. "Are you sure you don't want to have a quick experiment with me?" she asked glare in her glasses. "Tomorrow, I promise. okay?" he replied. "Fine, but you better not forget Mina-tan." she said back to him. He leaned into her and planted the promise with a kiss, producing wings of light in her darkened room. "Good night..." he said back to her. As he left, Matsu then turned her attention to her recording of the Kitchen after dinner, she commenced in pleasing herself as she watched the screen.

He made his way to Musubi's room next," Musubi-chan?" he said knocking on her door. "Come in Minato-sama!" she welcomed him in with a hug. "Came in to say sweet dreams." he said to her. "Have a pleasant night, Minato-san." he leaned in and tucked her into her futon and placed a light kiss on her cheek, she quite easily fell into dream.

"Kazehana?" he said knocking oh her door. "Yeeeeeesss?" she said as she opened her door. "Did you enjoy your day today Kazehana-san...?" he shared a kiss with her. "Every second of it my new love..." she said as she embraced him... again...

He came to Hikari's room surprised to find that Hibiki was rooming with her."I do not object to this, so please get along with each other." he said with a smile. "Good night!" they said to him leaving kisses on his cheeks.

Next was Miya, "Miya-san?" when she didn't answer he went in to find her sleeping. "...Dream peacefully, Miya-dono..." he whispered. he leaned in to leave a light kiss when she suddenly grabbed him. "Minto-kuuun..." she was sleeping. She pulled him in for a kiss, and in the process was winged. A thousand points of light penetrated the room blinding Minato. She was now fully awake, "Minato..." an even more evil Hannyo mask appeared behind her. "I...I...I'm so sorry, Miya-dono..." he hung his head to accept his punishment, and instead was 'disciplined' by Miya... for two hours...

Staggering out of Miya's room he made his way over to Uzume's door. "Uzume?" she didn't answer. "Good ni..." he was cut off as she opened the door and leeched herself to him in some serious heat due to the earlier incident of reflection. "Why did you come to me last Minato?" she asked in a small voice. "Because you if I should die before I wake in the night I want my very last moment to be with you... and the others... You know I love you Uzume-san..." he sealed his oath with a long passionate kiss, from there the night had progressed into a frenzy of Uzume's womanhood in almost constant contact with Minato in one way or another, and Uzume's passion fusing with Minato's love for her. as it drew closer to midnight he finally made it back to his room. His day seemed a whole lot longer than it actually was. He retired to his room for some well deserved rest. As he drifted into the land of dreams he came across three strange women, one was encased in ice-chains, the next one was trapped in a labyrinth of botanical misfortune, and the last one summoned the power of the sea, culminating in a tsunami that enveloped him.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews^^ this chapter will be entirely in english... Sorry bout the Japanese overload. 

As the night crept into the day, Minato slowly awoke to the following...

Miya, cradleing his head above him, Matsu and Kazehana inside his arms, Musubi laying in between his legs and the twins hugging them and finally, Uzume taking the vacant spot on his chest...

He was trapped until they got up. "Thank god I don't have work today..." he whispered as silent as he possibly could to himself. As he lay there under many 'mounds' of softness he looked back at his time before getting this building. He and Uzume had just left the realtors office with the deed.

"From now on, we can live as we want!" he exclaimed in a triumphant voice. "Um, I have a suggestion for tilling the extra rooms." Uzume added. "What's the plan my mystic girl of infinite beauty?" he asked. "We can rent them out to others, thetwaywe can fill the rooms and earn some extra money." she said a bit nervously. He looked at her with a reassuring gaze, "Thats a splendid idea Usume-san." he responded by hiving her a hug. "We'll have to check out every tenant before they move in. I want it to be a save and benevolent complex." he added. She nodded in agreement. In the following weeks they posted ads for rent in thier new home. and of the fifty that came to see the building, most of them passed on the offer. The rent itself wasn't the problem, it was the location, and the rules of the house. By the end of the third week, a woman stopped by inquiring for a room. She seemed to not mind the living conditions, and had recently lost her home.

"Hello, my name is Miya, and I am here to inquire about the room for rent?" she asked as she presented a slight bow. "We have many a room availible Ms...Uh..." Minato was a bit lost as to what her last name was. "Just Miya will do. On another note are you the landlord?" she asked. "No, my co-owner of the house is the landlady..." he said as he offered a smile. "Minato, what would you like for..." Uzume stopped mid sentence as she saw who was sitting across from her ashikabi. "Well my my, this is quite thte surprise." Miya said as she turned to Uzume. "Miya, you are the one asking about the room? What happened to the Inn?" Uzume asked with a sweatdrop forming in back of her head. "I had recently 'lost' the Inn, it had become 'damaged' beyond repair and I was forced to sell the land." she said with a furrowed brow. "Well you may stay here. we don't have the fanciest facility, but we do accomidate. Anything you need just ask, okay Miya-dono? as he said that, Miya felt a sensation of heat in her chest. "Well if Minato says so, welcome to the house." Uzume added. The days to come after Miya settled in were nice, but a few days later Miya had a favor to ask. "Hey, Minato..." she asked. "What is it?" he asked crossing his arms. "May I also reserve a room for a friend? She is in a delicate situation and needs a new place to stay." she continued. "When will I meet her?" Minato asked with a slight grin. "Tomorrow, I will arrange her transport here." she said calmly. "In that case, I would love to meet your friend, I hope they are as serene and gentle as you are." Miya tensed at his words, feeling a stronger sensation of warmth slowly surround her heart. Uzume had a pretty solid idea of who she was considering bringing to the house.

The next day a sizeable van driven by Miya with everything from storage that was salvaged in the 'loss' of her inn. Out of the passenger side of the van came a bespecticled, crimson haired, voluptuous existance. "Hello, my name is Matsu, please take good care of me." she said as she gave Minato and Uzume a slight bow. Matsu then turned her attention to Minato, "Would you be the landlord?' she asked as a glare flashed from her glasses. Matsu wore a figure enhancing dress, diamond necked top with a custom collar, and silky to the touch. "I'm sorry, but I am but a manager, she is the landlady..." he said sincerely gesticulating to Uzume. "I see, what does a manager do?" she asked eagerly. "Well, I tour the guests and go over the room, and bath arrangements." he said matter of factly. Minato helped empty the van and went over the paperwork with Miya and Matsu. Uzume loved watching Minato work with people, she loved the way he pitched the rent, and always tried his best to support her. "I also teach music, I'm no Nobu Uematsu but I'm okay. If you are interested just see me later." he said. Later that day Miya and Matsu had officially moved into our house.

Sun crept in and the girls shifted enough so that he could 'ninja' out of their labyrinth. Minato made his way down to the kitchen and started breakfast. Uzume snuggled a pillow, 'this doesn't feel like Mina...' she opened her eyes to confirm that it was a pillow. "How did he escape?" she whispered to herself half-impressed. She made her way to the door of the room, and nearly tripped over Hikari. 'Shit!' she thought to herself. Hikari turned over, "...Minatooo I need help washing my..." she was sleep-talking. Uzume left the room and started toward the living room. She forgot to tell Minato the details for the gig at Maru Ichi. She then redirected her focus on the kitchen.

Minato was cooking breakfast, today they would have sausage, bacon, and eggs, with rice and fruit salad. "Minato..." Uzume said as she entered the kitchen, "...about the gig at Maru Ichi, Lee needs you ready Friday." she said still a bit tired. "And a very good morning to you, my beautiful Uzume." he said as he made the mixed fruit juice for breakfast. "Sorry, I'm still a bit taken from last night." she slid her hands around his waist "It was amazing..." she sounded in his ear. "I'm glad you enjoyed it... Not to change the subject, but I did get a call from Lee, and he said to be ready for Saturday night. That means we can all go." he said back to her finishing the juice and putting it into the freezer. "So, are the others still asleep?" he asked Uzume. "Yeah, it's just us for now..." she said absent minded. "Well it'll be a while before the hash-browns are cooked properly, so wanna help me with the last part of breakfast?" he asked smiling. Uzume wondered what he could possibly need help with, Minato whispered what he wanted Uzume to do. She blushed at the thought, and took liking to the plan.

The others were starting to wake, Musubi much easier than the others as the smell of food filled the house. "I don't know how he does it." Matsu said. "What?" the rest of the girls asked. "We all instinctively came in and slept with him, but he somehow always finds a way to leave without waking any of us." she replied to the group. "You sound disappointed Matsu-san." Kazehana remarked playfully. "I suggest we all freshen up and make our way to breakfast." Miya stated to everyone. "Okay." Musubi and the twins uttered as they left toward the washroom. Miya 'tailed' her hair exposing her crest. "When did 'that' happen?" Matsu and Kazehana said almost as in sync as the twins. "Last night. Minato came in to say good night... And it was." she said. Miya blushed and turned away as she thought back to the previous night.

When everyone was finally done getting ready, they made their way to the dining room, Musubi leading the way. When they opened the door to the dining room they weren't ready for what they saw.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, this is the fifth chapter in my ongoing series... Please tell me if I'm not developing the characters enough.

As the door to the dining room opened they were welcomed in by Minato and his guitar... Just his guitar. Uzume was brining in the food, and drinks from the kitchen.

"Good morning my angels of the slums. I would like to play you some music this morning to go along with your eating pleasure." he said to the women staring at a naked minato and very loose, yet carefully, placed guitar. "What are you going to play for us today, Minato-kun?" Kazehana asked as she slid her arms around his waist. "Frontier village Dali from Final Fantasy bright and relaxing, I want to ease you in the morning." he said as he delivered a quick kiss to Kazehana. That move turned out to be a bad descision because, the others then complained, Matsu and the twins being the most vocal. Uzume had finally finished brining out the food, and Musubi sat and waited for the others to sit as well, this was becoming a common practice for her since her first run-in with Minato

~Flashback~

Musubi was walking around the city in awe, she had never imagined what a 'metropolis' would be like. She was hungry, but had no money and the hunger was starting to get to her. As fate would have it she collapsed in front of the alley leading to Minato's 'Inn'. She lay there for an amount of time she couldn't remember, and then a group of random men, drenched in the stench of alcohol and smoke surrounded her, she was disoriented by the hunger and couldn't do anything.

"Well, if we ain't gots ourselves some high-class meat, ripe from uptown. How you doing sweetness, wanna take a trip on my saddle?" he said almost laughingly.

The others started to laugh. He started again this time starting to feel her up, "Oooh soft, you still girl with this body? Ima take care of that!" he picked her up and placed her on an old desk in the alley, she didn't know what was happening to her, but she knew she wanted it to stop.

"Time to make a woman out of you, bitch!" as he said that a round house connected with his jaw, shattering it.

"Picking on girls in the slums... Man you need to stop coming round here... This is the fifth time." he finished his statement and was then jumped by the others that were with the man.

Musubi felt a burning in her chest, her heart was on fire. She felt as if she was connected to something in the alley. She sat up and looked at the six guys ganging up on Minato.

"So, you think you can just go around talking shit!" ohe of them said swiftly follwed by a punch in the stomach, a cross, with knucks, to the face, and finally a beer bottle to the head.

"HA! At least I can back my shit up!" Minato put in as he continued getting punished. He looked at Musubi and very slyly motioned her to leave him with his eyes. She didn't want to leave him, and she didn't.

"So, how is holding down one man and beating him up fair?" she asked the goons beating the hell out of Minato.

"? You say something bitch? Get your ass back on the fucking table, we ain't done with you yet!" one of them spat.

An aura of death consumed the alley. The goons looked at Musubi, "What you gonna do bitch? You think you can take us?" the leader said. "Yes, I can and I will..." They started over to her, dropping Minato to the floor.

"Wrong answer ho, time to discipline your green ass!" that was the last thing he said as she caught him with an uppercut, knocking him out.

Minato found a plank and a beer bottle in the pile of rubble next to him, he broke the bottle on one of the goons heads and hit anothers with the plank.

"HEY! Let's get the hell out of here!" he yelled at Musubi. His house was down the alley so if he got close enough to the house, Uzume would see, or hear him. Musubi ran with him, "Get to the house!" he exclaimed falling a bit behind her. She kept running and saw the house, Minato was still a ways behind her. The goons almost caught up to him when 'veils' scattered them away. Musubi went back to see what became of the man that helped her escape.

"Honestly, Minato, what am I going to do if you end up in the hospital?" Uzume said as she carried her 'hubby'.

" I'm sorry Uzume, but I couldn't walk away and let them get her." Minato protested.

Musubi ran back to the two. "Thank you, so much for saving me..." she said as she looked at the battered Minato.

" I'm a sucker for dames... Just ask the one carrying me." she jerked him up. "OW!" he winced. "...But you know I would've done the same for you Uzume..." he said as he lay his head on her neck. Uzume's cheeks turned beet red.

they walked down the alley to the house.

"You got a place to stay? he asked Musubi.

"No I don't..." she noticed the for rent sign. "Is there still a vacancy?" she inquired.

"Yes, are you interested?" Uzume asked.

"If its not too much trouble, I would like to stay here." Musubi asked bowing.

"Done deal, shower up and get ready for dinner. Order in Uzume. Hey Musubi, have you ever had Pizza before?"

~End Flashback~

As Minato started playing everyone started to eat, and as he played Musubi looked at the man who saved her in the alley that day. Her heart was now connected with his, now and forever. The breakfast slowly came to and end and Minato was finishing up his 'jam'."Well seeing as its my day off, who would like to help me practice for the show on Saturday?" All of them said they wanted to, and so the rehearsal began. But before the rehearsal, Minato had promises to keep and Matsu a go, before he sleeps. As the day went on, he spent his time with his many tenants and saved Matsu for last. He kept his promises to the best of his ability and rarely did otherwise. He believed that as a man he should find the time for all the women in his life and be able to sustain him until he got a lucky break. On that note, he made his way to Matsu's room. " Matsu-san?" he asked. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this..." she said as a trap sprung and caught Minato in one of her 'beds'. "Before we start may I ask you one favor?" he said calmly. "What might that be, Mi...na...-tan?" she said as provocatively as possible. " I had a dream last night... about three women... One was in chains that were made of ice, the other was a bit younger, around 12 or 13 traped in vines and such botanical like stuff. The third one was a female Poseidon, controlling the very ocean consuming me in a tsunami..." he described to her in the best detail he could. Matsu then released him from the bed, and turned her attention to her moniters. "Are these the three?" she asked nudging her glasses. "Yes..." he said. "Akizu, Kusano, and Tsukiumi... They are all unwi... interesting women Mina-tan." she said catching herself.

"Oh? Is there any way to find them?" he asked.

"Well yes, but are you sure you want to?" Matsu asked a bit concerned.

"If there is anything I can do to help them, I want to." Minato said firmly.

Matsu shrugged and nodded, "Okay, I will find them and give you the info ASAP." she said triumphantly.

"So... Do you want to continue?" Minato asked sheepishly.

The 'bed' caught him again. "You didn't think you were getting away this time did you?" Matsu said as she started to evily giggle...

Unbeknownst to them, Takami was making her way to her 'sons' house... She had some news for him, and, surprisingly, wanted to see him again, it had been two years since he said goodbye. " I wonder how he's doing," she said out loud to herself. 'Even if you choose to run away, I will never abandon you... You are my only son...'

"Hey mom! When do we get to see Onii-chan?" Yukari, conversely, was the biological daughter of Takami, her father was unknown, but Takami knew it wasn't Minaka. "Soon enough, Yukari... Do you miss him that much?" she said with a grin. "... I... I do..." she said in a small voice. 'Onii-chan, why did you leave us? I... I miss you...' she thought to herself. Wheather they wanted to admit it or not they loved Minato, for one reason or another, they genuinely longed for the compassion and kindness he emited to them. When he left, Yukari couldn't believe it. She personally blamed herself for letting it happen, though, he wasn't the best man in the world, he more than made up for it in work ethic. Takami and Yukari drew closer to Minato's 'Inn' they were going to some questions... One way or another...

Meanwhile...

Three Sekirei were sharing a suite on the south side of Tokyo...

"So... His name is Minato..." she said with an icy tone.

"He doesn't look half bad, but I might have to punish him..." the other sekirei said a bit 'steamed'

"Mi..na.. to... I like him!" the little one said.

"So, tomorrows mission, find Minato Sahashi..." Akizu said. Tsukiumi and Kusano both nodded,

They looked like sisters the trio, one with resolve as brilliant as ice, the other, will as calm as a lake, but at times furious as a hurricane. Finally the little one, impressionable as a dandilion, but endearing as a willow, such as the triad of beauty, they had their sights on Minato... Wheather he liked it or not.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the layoff, It's been like Hell where I live... ^^_J^^

* * *

The day went on, Minato had given in to Matsu letting her have her way with him. For the majority of morning Matsu kept him in her room...

When he was finally released, leaving Matsu happy and sleeping, he made his way to the studio. He had a few days to the show so he needed to practice. "I see your face, with every punch I take, and every bone I break... It's all for you..." he started to sing to himself. Entering the studio he noticed Uzume and the twins there. Uzume was warming up on the mic, and the twins were sitting quietly at respective instruments. Hibiki at the bass, and Hikari at the keyboard.

"To what do I deserve the pleasure?" Minato said playfully to the girls.

"I thought you said you were going to rehearse? We want to help, we even have Miya and Kazehana working the switches." Uzume said pouting a little. Minato looked at the sound room to see them smiling and waving at him.

"We wanted to help you too, Minato-san..." the twins stammered.

He went over and helped them with their parts of the song. They caught on pretty quick, learning everything almost perfectly. In the midst of his teaching of the girls, Miya and Kazehana had a short conversation.

* * *

"You know, as good as he is, I don't know why he doesn't just become a musician and start recording. He has all of the tools here." Miya said drinking in the sight of her ashikabi.

"I haven't the slightest clue, we met at a club after a set. I always wondered what he was doing playing the shitty bars and clubs with that talent." Kazehana said in response.

They were perplexed to find they had the same insight on his talent. Sharing a friendly glance they turned their attention to Minato once again.

Kazehana reflecting on their first meeting...

* * *

~Flashback~

Minato was playing a club in the slums district, and was finishing the set. As he packed up to leave he had a drink, and a woman approached him.

"Hey..." a velvety voice uttered.

"Hello, have we met before? I'm terrible with names..." he said back at the woman. She shook her head.

"No, we haven't." the woman said.

"Would you like to come back to my place?" Minato asked.

"That's a bit direct, quite confident much?" she said with a grin.

"Well, offers good till I leave the club, which is in a few moments." he said finishing his drink and getting up.

The woman saw him get up and start for the entrance, she watched him leave... Shortly after, she followed him. She caught up with him near the alley to his house. She witnessed the altercation with the goons in the alley, for a bishonen he was pretty tough, she saw him running with Musubi towards his house. "Get to the house!" he yelled at Musubi. She watched as he stopped and picked up scrap of metal, standing there, waiting for the punishment he knew would be inflicted. Kazehana swooned at the notion, she was about to swoop down and save him, when a veil stopped her. She looked over at the building across from her and saw Uzume. She met eyes with her, and wordlessly understood 'not' to intrude on Uzume's ashikabi. Uzume then proceeded to cascade her veils upon the alley and cast the goons away in all directions amongst the rooftops. Kazehana looked down at Minato staring at her, her cheeks lit up. He winked at her and then collapsed to the ground. She felt herself start towards him, but she was, once again, stopped by Uzume.

"I won't say it again." she said to her.

"I get it, you're so mean." Kazehana pouted playfully.

As Uzume descended to tend to her ashikabi, Kazehana realized that she had found what she was looking for. He wasn't what she saw in Minaka, but something more, as if they were one without sharing a bond. She had a natural 'heat' for him. He became her fixation for the rest of her time...

~End Flashback~

* * *

Minato singing snapped her out of her trance.

"I tried, to go on like I never knew you! I'm awake, but my world is half asleep..." he belted looking at Uzume.

Kazehana wanted that, and now that she had him as her ashikabi, she felt she did, and a smile crept up on her.

"Hey, Miya..." Kazehana asked.

"What is it?" she said back at her.

"Is anyone pregnant?" she said casually.

Miya surprised herself at her obliviousness.

"I'm not sure, come to think of it, do you think anyone has used any protection?" she inquired to Kazehana.

"...I want children, so I don't really care much, but I can't speak for the others." she said gazing at Minato.

It was at that moment they had a knock at the door, Minato signaled to everyone he would go get the door.

He made his way out of the studio, and was approaching the front door, to which he was shocked to see something he hadn't though about for years.

"It's been a while Minato..." the woman at the door said.

"Onii-chan!" he heard as a girl speared him.

"Nice to see you too, Yukari." he said with a smile.

He got up and addressed his step-mother.

"Welcome to my humble abode, make yourself at home." he said offering a slight bow.

Minato showed them to the living room, and caught up with his 'family'.

"So, this is the place you bought? How long did it take you to buy this place?" Takami asked.

"About ten months, I had to work two jobs, and play around a bars and clubs, but I finally own this place. Hitting the lottery also helped." he said humbly as possible.

"I won't lie Minato, there is a reason I have come here, I need you to do something for me." she said level as ever.

"What is it?" he replied back.

"I need you to kiss Yukari..." she said calmly.

Minato let the notion sink in... "What?" he said lost.

Yukari looked at him longingly, "Is it because I am your sister?" she said in a submissive voice.

"Yukari, have you ever kissed anyone?" he asked her.

"No..." she said glumly.

"So, I would be your first..." he stated calmly.

"Yes..." she replied shyly.

"Are you sure you want me to be your first kiss?" he asked in honesty.

"...When you left, I thought you hated me, you didn't even say goodbye. If this is what I have to do to be with you, I'll do it." she said with crimson cheeks.

"If it is your wish, I will..." he said to her.

"Okaa-san...Why must we do this..." he asked her once again.

"I need to make sure of something, and if it holds true, there are a few people you should meet." Takami said sternly to him.

Minato looked back at Yukari, her cheeks still radiating heat. He leaned in to her, and closed his eyes. Yukari's heart raced faster and faster, until their lips met. the room went dark. Light encased the house, all the sekirei in the house felt this presence coming from the living room. They all rushed to the site of this power. The kiss ended leaving Yukari in bliss, and Minato changed, his eyes changed from brown to green. His body became more tone, and he had collapsed before everyone, a crest appeared on his chest for a moment, and then vanished. Yukari had now become 'one' with Minato. She had bonded with him so that she would linked to him forever. She looked at him lying on the floor of his living room, a heat consumed her heart.

"And now we will be together forever..." Yukari said leaving a kiss on his lips.

* * *

After those events, Takami and Yukari stayed in the room next to Minato's.

He slept for six days, he missed the gig at Maru Ichi. He left the House to go to Okinawa, he wanted to be alone for a few days. This however drove the girls crazy, and ended in a hunt for him. They were on their way to Okinawa, with the mission to locate, and stimulate Minato. On the train with them were a traveling triad of beauty, Akizu, Tsukiumi, and Kusano. They were also looking for Minato, in the latter weeks Kusano celebrated her 12th birthday, and Akuzu and Tsukiumi were going through thier mating seasons... And seeing as they were reacting to Minato, they were inclined to spare no expense to find him.


	7. Chapter 7

No more procrastinating the fact I've been teasing Akizu, Kusano, and Tsukiumi... Well here goes^^_J^^

* * *

Akizu, Tsukiumi, and Kusano were scouring the city looking for Minato, they were dressed in summer clothes, accentuating their ''positives' and enjoying the mood of Okinawa.

"I can feel him, he's somewhere around here." Akizu said in a monotone.

"Really Aki-oneesan?" Kusano said starry eyed.

"... It makes no difference where he is, when we find him I will decide if he is worth spending my life with or not." Tsukiumi said coldly.

"What if he doesn't meet your expectations?" Akizu said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"... I will destroy him..." Tsukiumi said like a scorned samurai.

They made their way around the city and looked all over the beaches, they could feel his presence, but couldn't find him. Later that day, they decided to split up and enjoy the time they had in Okinawa.

* * *

Minato had been meditating on a cliff near the ocean. As he stayed there, he started to sing to himself.

Tsukiumi and Kusano were walking around in the forest area by the cliffs when they heard singing. They found the source, and watched from the shadows of the trees.

"For the girl who has everything... I bring you love... I bring you love." he started up.

Little did he know two girls were watching him from the shadows.

"Is that the man" Kusano asked.

Tsukiumi tensed, she felt herself start to heat up, her body was reacting to him. She could tell he wasn't quite human, but something else.

"Yes..." Tsukiumi stuttered. Kusano proceeded towards him. Tsukiumi didn't realize Kusano wasn't with her, until she saw her closing in on her desire.

"Um... Hello?" Kusano asked shyly at Minato.

"Hm?, Oh, hello." he replied smiling. Minato looked around.

"Are you lost kid? I'm sorry, you look more like a young lady." he said to her, making her blush.

"... No, I've been looking for someone. I don't know who he is, but when I see you, you make me feel the way I do when I imagine him." she said happily.

"I'm honored you think so highly of me. If I may ask, what is your name?" Minato asked sweetly.

"Her name is Kusano..." a voice said triumphantly behind him. Minato kept his gaze with Kusano.

"She's right... That is my name." Kusano said a bit disappointed she couldn't say it herself.

"That may be, but I would like to hear it from your lips..." he said offering a loving expression. Kusano's face blazed, she was suddenly super shy.

"My name is... Kusano..." she stammered horribly. Minato embraced her in a hug, and her eyes shot open.

"That is an amazing name, it matches how cute you are. My name is Minato, it's an honor to meet you Kusano." he said to her as sweet as possible. He then turned his attention to the other woman.

"Minato is my name, I thank you for hinting me out, but I like people to speak to me from their own mouths. he said grinning at her.

A vein popped out, "Do you want to die?" she said as level as Miya.

"I only speak my heartfelt truth..." he said bowing to her. Tsukiumi examined the gesture. He didn't seem like he was lying, she thought it was sweet that he payed personal attention to whom he decided to converse with. She also thought that the fact he knew she was there and could remember exactly what she was trying to do was a sophisticated feat.

" I see." she became reserved. She felt herself reacting to him, more violently at this proximity.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit 'rushed'." he asked concerned. Tsukiumi was starting to heat up, her mind was blurring.

"Kusano, please go for some help, I will stay with her, please hurry!" Minato relayed to Kusano ugently. Kusano nodded and ran towards the hotel they were staying at, Akizu was sleeping in the room.

As she left, Tsukiumi inched towards Minato. finally grasping him.

"What is it, tell me what to do?" he asked her worry in his eyes.

"Kiss... me..." she said to him in a breath. Minato looked at her lovingly and obliged. He planted a kiss on her lips, she felt herself consumed in fire. Water came and washed over them.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked him desperately.

"Forever..." he said to her, she took the cue and started to work herself onto him, feeling his body with her new found energy. He let her take the lead, she had her way with him, teasing him with her 'assets'. She claimed him as her own expressing her love in the most intimate for possible, not knowing of his prior engagements, She didn't care, she had found an ashikabi, someone she could spend the rest of her life with. She slipped into dream seamlessly.

Minato had given in again, he quickly dressed and proceeded to carry Tsukiumi toward the hotel, he was surprised that they were staying at the same hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile~

The girls were searching for Minato and were searching all day, they had decided to turn in for the night, and find a hotel. As they searched, they couldn't find anywhere to stay, until by chance, the finally found Minato.

"MINATO!" the group yelled, he looked over and saw them. The twins were the first to him tackling him hard, followed by Uzume and Kazehana piling on top of them. Musubi and Matsu rushed over, followed by Miya. Finally Yukari made her way over to the group. Minato looked at them and apologized for leaving and breaking contact, he explained to them why and what he was doing. He walked them over to the hotel he was staying at, he got them rooms and treated them to a spa and resort getaway for the week.

* * *

Later that day~

Yukari made her way to Minato's room, "Minato?" she called through the door.

"Come in Yukari..." he called back. She came into the room, finding him gazing at the stars.

"Didn't know you stargazed." she said hugging him from behind.

"I'm sure there's a lot of things you don't know about me Yukari." he said playfully to her. "But some things are better left unknown..." he said in a chilled manner.

"I'm going to sleep with you tonight..." she said decisively. Minato snapped his attention from the sky to Yukari.

"... Are you sure? Just sleeping?" he asked raising a brow. Her cheeks lit up.

"... Just sleeping, I must control myself for the time being. I want to be with you, but I... I just don't feel ready yet." she said hiding her face. He took her into his arms.

"Don't rush Yukari, I'm not going anywhere, you have access to me anytime you want..." he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Anytime?" she asked innocently.

"Anytime..." he replied reassuring her. "Let's get some sleep for now, do you want to share a bed?" he asked her smiling.

"Sure, I missed sharing a bed with you." she replied.

They proceeded to the bed and they embraced each other, she fell asleep in his arms. He followed suit soon after.

* * *

Tsukiumi cheered up, Akizu and Kusano were concerned.

"Um, Tsukiumi?" Akizu asked.

"What is it, Akizu?" she replied radiantly.

"Did something happen to you today, you seem very happy." she asked calmly.

"... I have found an ashikabi..." she said triumphantly as ever.

"Who is it?" Kusano asked eagerly.

" It turned out to be that Minato character... He was pure magic..." she said in a trance. Akizu pouted.

" You know I'm entitled to a share..." she said casually.

"What? Why?" Tsukiumi said perplexed.

"You held out on us, we are also reacting to him, have you even told him about us?" she said to her.

"Kusano has already introduced herself to him..." she said to Akizu. Akizu reacted to this by freezing them both.

"You said he's staying in the same building as us right? I'll go pay him a visit..." she said leaving them frozen in the room.

Akizu was on a mission to Minato's room, she was going to see exactly what he looked like, she walked with hope, as well as fear. As strongly as she was reacting to him, she was scared he wouldn't want her, but she also know the converse was also true. If he did want her, she would be complete. She made her way down the hallway to his room. She knocked on the door. and awaited the moment of fate.


	8. Chapter 8

Akizu's chapter...^^

* * *

Akizu waited outside the door of Minato's room, she was shaking from nerves. The door opened, it was Minato.

"Good evening, may I help you?" he said politely.

"Are... You Minato?" she asked stammering badly.

"Yes, how can I help you?" he said with a smile.

"I... I want you to come to the roof with me..." she said shyly.

"I will on one condition..." he said leaning against the door.

"W... What?" Akizu said looking hopefully at Minato.

"I'd like to know your name..." he said rubbing the back of his head.

Akizu closed her eyes, and let out a small chuckle. "My name is Akizu..." she said smiling at him.

"Shall we commence to the roof?" he said casually.

* * *

~In the room~

Yukari slowed to awaken, she noticed that Minato wasn't there. She weighed the pros and cons of getting out of bed, and decided to get some sleep.

~In the other room~

Tsukiumi and Kusano finally freed themselves from their ice prisons.

"Was that really necessary?" Tsukiumi asked to herself.

"It's because you hogged Onii-chan..." Kusano said with a great deal of sarcasm.

"Are you really reacting to him, your still very young." Tsukiumi said to Kusano, quite seriously.

"... Should there be an age limit for love..." Kusano asked Tsukiumi. To her credit Kusano had a profound point. Who was Tsukiumi to tell her she wasn't allowed to love Minato. She nodded to herself.

"Good point Ku-chan, do what you want, but remember, I AM his LEGAL WIFE!" she said as passionately and serious as she could, facing the moon, as the sea crashed against the cliffs.

* * *

~On the roof~

"Do you like watching the stars Akizu?" Minato asked. Akizu was conveniently stationed on his chest.

"... I do actually..." she said a bit shout of breath, she was going through a similar reaction like Tsukiumi. Hers however was a bit stronger, she was almost clinging to him. She reached an crossroads. She wanted Minato, but first she needed to know something, something that was key to her continuing on in this life.

"Minato... I must ask you something..." she said now lying next to him, facing towards him. Minato turned to meet her gaze.

"What is it?" he said concern in his eyes. Akizu's eyes welled, she had to know, she didn't want to be discarded again. She wanted to belong, and she was now sure if Minato rejected her, she couldn't continue on...

Minato took her hand, "If you think I'll forsake you, you'll have to wait for quite a while... For starters, eternity..." he said to her bringing her into his embrace. It was everything she ever wanted.

"Would you... Be my master?" she said drawing closer to his face.

"Only if it is your desire..." he said looking deep into her brilliant crystalline eyes. She met his lips with a passionate kiss, her being was encased in a blaze of cascading ecstasy. The next few hours were a blur, she had caught glimpses of her many climaxes and deeper expressions of passion committed on that rooftop that magical night.

* * *

~After the Passion~

Minato had carried Akizu back to her room, and was re-introduced to Kusano and Tsukiumi.

"Hey, sorry to bring her back so late." he said bowing his head.

They shook their heads, "Its okay, as long as she's safe." they said. Akizu had a smile on her face, she looked at peace with life, and the girls already knew.

"Hey, onii-chan..." Kusano asked as Minato placed Akizu on the bed.

"What is it Ku-cha-" he was muffled by a kiss. Kusano had sealed her feelings for Minato in their shared embrace. Kusano, however, didn't fall into a heat like the other girls, she simply fell asleep.

Tsukiumi just smiled, "She's still a bit young... So she'll have to be patient." she said smiling, Minato placed her on the other bed across from Akizu.

"Well, I'll offer my good night... Tsukiumi..." he left her with a kiss, and a hug.

* * *

~Back in his room~

Minato slipped back into his room undetected and once again embraced Yukari, he lulled back into sleep...

* * *

~As morning comes~

Minato had slowly started to awaken amongst a barrage of softness. Snuggling his arms were Kazehana and Matsu on his left, and on the right was Tsukiumi and Akizu. Musubi and Kusano on his right leg, and the twins on his left. Miya had once again cradled his head, and sharing his chest was Yukari and Uzume. He wanted to go to the cliff for a meditation session, but opted for sleep. as he knew he would really need it.

* * *

~Elsewhere~

Takami was meeting with the disciplinary squad, Haihane and Benitsuba were still to be winged. Karasuba once had an ashikabi but was forced to kill him because of Minaka.

"I have a proposition for you..." Takami said to the three girls. "Would you like to be winged?" she asked directly to Benitsuba and Haihane.

"Of course, I''m dying for an ashikabi." Benitsuba said impatiently.

"I wouldn't mind having one either..." Haihane said calmly.

"What of me Takami-sama?" Karasuba asked half-joking.

"...Naturally I have hand-picked the perfect specimen for you." she said to all of them.

"Whats his name?" Benitsuba asked. Takami paused for a moment.

"Minato... You will meet him soon enough, he should be returning to Tokyo soon." she said level toned.

Takami had relayed everything she wished to say to them, the only thing left was to finish what she started with Minato in the living room of his house.


	9. Chapter 9

Here we go... This is the Takami tie-in... She will be in play later so I want to establish her place in the story now...^^

* * *

Minato and the rest of the group were finally going home, and they were making their way to thier seats on the train to Tokyo. Minato went through the head count and was verifying the tickets when he received a phone call.

"Hello?" he said answering the call.

"Minato?" the voice said.

"Ah, Okaa-san... How are you? he replied.

"I am fine, are you heading back to Tokyo yet?" Takami asked.

"Yes, we are on the train now." he said happily. "Is something wrong?" he asked changing his tone.

"I need to see you when you get back. May I stay at your house till then?" she asked.

"... Sure, I'll have Matsu unlock the door, be there in twenty minuets. The lock only stays open five minuets after being unlocked." he said to her.

* * *

Takami hurried to her 'sons' house, she was going to finish what she started when she first went there, she would bind herself to her son, for the redemption of her sins. She arrived there with three minuets to spare, she removed her shoes at the door, and headed for the living room. Upon returning to her 'sons' house, she oddly felt the urge to look around. The last time she came she never got to 'look' around. She walked down the main hall and crossed a room that smelled like Minato. As much as she felt it would be wrong to storm her sons room, she felt compelled to take a glance. She opened the door, and saw the most unassuming room she ever saw, he really didn't have anything in it. She noticed the futon was still out, yet the bed was made. She laid on futon, as she lay there, she reflected on her life and how lonely it got after Minato, 'severed' ties. She picked up the bottle again, and spent quite a few nights squeezing a picture of her 'son' as tears escaped her. she'd known that eventually she'd have to let him go, but not like that.

* * *

~Flashback~

"IS THIS WHY YOU LEFT MINATO!" Takami screamed as she showed her I.D. for M.B.I at his picture. "WAS I NOT A GOOD MOTHER?" she said weeping. Her heart was crushed, she thought he was going to end his life. He may not have been the creme of the crop, but he was special in a different way, he wasn't of earth.

"Please..." she said pleading to the night sky, "...come back to me..." she said to herself. That's when the feelings started... She started to feel down to her womanhood, caressing away at it with the image of his face,

"...Minato..." she stammered in a gasp. She continued to rub, with more emphasis now at her 'juice box'. She then turned her attention to her breasts, gently squeezing the left one and alternating squeezes with licks. she imagined her taking him for her own, keeping him by her side, she wanted to 'wing' him, but he wasn't a sekirei, he was a Tenshi no Yojinbo, the Enforcer of the Angels. She wanted him with her that moment, as she reached the peak of her pleasure, she wanted him inside. Ecstasy pulsed through her entire body as she came, she looked at the excess on her hand, and realized that she was thinking this way about her 'son'... She then, spontaneously, thought of a way she could bind their fates, and she thought Yukari would be up for the challenge, she was a bit young, but she also longed for her brother the way her mother did. A fact she walked in on a few weeks earlier. With that sense of hope she hatched a plan.

~End Flashback~

* * *

She snapped out of her trance when she heard the door open.

"Hm?.. Okaa-san?" Minato said surprised.

"M...Minato?" Takami said quickly pulling the sheets over her.

"Um, are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked concerned, he sat down by her and pulled her into a hug. She dreamed of this, she wanted to say she loved him, she wanted him, that she wasn't complete without him, but she lied to herself and decided to stick to the plan. She came out from under her sheet sanctuary.

"Minato..." she said calmly.

"What is it Okaa-san?" he said eyes locked on her. She met his gaze, and her cheeks lit up.

"I need you to close your eyes." she said to him.

"Okay..." he did as she commanded. Takami drew herself closer to her 'sons' face.

"Whatever happens, know that I only do this because I love you..." she said as she kissed him. Minato screamed, a crest burned through his chest, light encased the two of them. A chain of light formed from Minato to his 'mothers' wrist.

"May my soul protect the ones I love, You are my Master, always and never..." He said to her in an almost trance-like state. Takami looked on as the light faded, she looked at her 'son'.

"I only wish to be with you... My love..." Takami sealed her wish with a kiss, she would have a lot of explaining to do in the morning, but for now, she just slept by Minato. Savoring the moments she had alone with him.

* * *

Settling in~

The twins entered their room and sighed.

"Hibiki..." Hikari started.

"What is it?" she answered back at her sister.

"I think its time we show our master our needs..." she said to Hibiki.

"I concur... Everyone has been hogging him since we've been here..." she said in agreement. They exchanged aroused glances.

"We will take our Master and show him our appreciation for taking us in..." they said in unison. They wanted to show everyone that they were real, and that they deserved Minato's time just as much as anyone else, and... They also wanted children...


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews everyone^^ To answer some of your questions: Since Minato isn't quite a sekirei, and this chapter will hopefully shed some light onto what his role is going to be for the next two or so chapters. Minato's pledge was "...Always and Never." that will be explained in this chapter... I will try to make the chapters longer... I'm a very bad typist and struggle as such(sorry)...

* * *

Minato had awoken a few hours later as dinner was being made. He looked over at his sleeping mother, he left her with a kiss, and went towards the patio in the backyard. It was the first place he'd go if there was nobody in the house. He looked at the moon and thought about the things he'd experienced in the past two weeks. As he sat against the wall, the twins had seen him there. They looked on at their ashikabi, they were compelled to console him.

"Minato-san?" they said sneaking up on him.

"Hm? oh, hello girls, how are you? Looks like you've settled in." he said flashing his trademark smile.

"We have a request..." they said a bit shy. He looked at them, and a smile cracked.

"You want to be...'embraced'..." he said closing his eyes. Their eyes locked onto him. He met their gaze with a burning resolve.

He led them to the guest room upstairs. They followed and snuggled his arms along the way. As they made their way into the room, they moved to the bed, exchanging kisses and tugs. They gently teased each other. This is what Hikari and Hibiki were dreaming of, the man that saved them from the cold and desolate wasteland the slums had become. He brought meaning to their lives. He took the initiative.

"Are you ready?" he asked Hikari. Eyes full of concern.

"...Yes, I want you..." she said face full of embarrassment. He pushed into her, making her a woman.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"It feels so good!" she said to him grinding against him. He then started to pump into her. She bucked against his thrusts coaxing him deeper into her. Hibiki pressed against his back.

"Minato... Me too..." she said need in her eyes. He kissed her, and gave her a reassuring look.

"As soon as your sister is sister is satisfied then you get me okay?" he said back to her. She looked on rubbing herself and squeezing her left breast moaning Minato's name.

"Minato I can't hold it any longer!" Hikari said reaching her limit.

"Hey, Nee-san give me a turn with Minato!" she said also nearing her breaking point. Hikari looked at her sister.

"Its so good! I'm cu*gasp*" she came, forcing Minato to follow suit, he was about to pull out of Hikari but before he could she wrapped her legs around him.

"Just a minuet longer..." she said pleading. He did as requested

* * *

. Hibiki then slipped her arms around her ashikabi.

"I need a turn too..." she whispered in his ear.

"As you wish Hibiki..." he uttered turning his attention to her. She laid next to her sister.

"Hikari, you were wonderful, I hope you enjoyed it." he said as sincerely as he could. She looked on and nodded to him releasing him from her vice. Minato then administered the same care and tenderness to Hibiki, she almost completely mimicked her sister. It was unreal, they were different, but they had similar tastes in Minato, almost complementing each other naturally. A few hours later he stayed with them, in their embrace. He then got up and left them sleeping, after he planted kisses on them.

* * *

Minato staggered out of their room, He made it to the couch, and passed out on it.

* * *

He slept so soundly and through his dream he dreamed of being encased in a cloud, abundant delicious softness surrounding him. He slowly awoke... And of all the times he'd thought he'd seen everything, he was once again astonished. All of the girls were clinging to him again, on the couch. Musubi was lying against his stomach in front of the couch, Takami and Miya had him placed on their laps, and Uzume and Kazehana snuggled his front and back. Matsu complete the triad by laying on his side, inside his arm. Kusano and the twins lay along his legs and feet, and Tsukiumi nestled against his dangling arm off the couch. Akizu on top of his legs... He wasn't going anywhere till they got up...

* * *

As he lay in his prison of soft, he had a few questions to his future. What he was going to do about his 'Mother' and 'Sister'. How he was going to support the girls. Why he reacted the way he did when his 'mother' and 'sister' kissed him. If he wasn't human, what was he? All of these questions were to remain unanswered, and the sun slipped into the living room.

* * *

An explosion hit the house. Everyone woke pretty easily, and flashed up to guard Minato. Minato started to react. His body contorted to a cross type form. The girls looked as their betrothed screamed.

"M...Minato?" they said together. He continued to scream as the transformation continued. His eyes turned from Brown to Green, as they did before, but his body started to change, it became more defined and a mask resembling a skull started to form across his face. He glowed neon green as he approached the end of the transformation. He pulled a sword out of his spine. and left the women in bewilderment as he left out of the hole in his living room. He made his way to the front of his house. There he found a chilling scene. Benitsuba, Haihane, and Karasuba were 'crucified on crosses and bound to them with barbed wire. His heart ached at their pain, he looked at them and broke their constraints carrying them into his house. They looked at him through their pain.

"Who...are...you?" Benitsuba asked senses failing.

"My name doesn't matter now, I want you safe..." Minato said to her through his pain. Her face reddened a bit at the chivalry.

"Why do you do this...?" Haihane asked coughing up as small torrent of blood. Minato wiped her mouth.

"I am the enforcer of Sekirei... Death will come to those who wish to destroy my masters..." he said to her with burning conviction. Haihane looked at him astonished and succumb to her fatigue.

"You would... save us... without knowing who we are...?" Karasuba said panting. Minato simply laid her down on the couch.

"... I must protect my masters, my life is expendable, where I am but a knight in this chess game, you are my queens..." he said leaving them with the other girls to protect them.

He returned to the front of his house, and was met by Minaka, Seo, and Mikogami standing there awaiting him.

"Well, you must be Minato... It's certainly been a while, I haven't seen you since we discovered the ship..." Minaka said comicly. Seo's eyes widened.

"That's Minato?" he exclaimed to Minaka.

"Yes my simple Seo, he is not quite human... Well to be honest he's not human. He is but a catalyst in my plan for the gods..." he said maniacal as ever.

"Its too bad you had to be spoiled, I would have loved to add you to my reserves..." Mikogami said coldly.

"...I would leave if I were you, leaving your fate in my hands is as good as throwing it into hell..." Minato said in almost a growl.

"I have the means to make you a legend and here you are threatening me..." Minaka said brimming with arrogance.

"I challenge you, and your power, for everything... If I win, you must disband and turn over all sekirei to me..." Minato said level as an X-axis.

"And if I win?" Minaka asked.

"I will give you my power, and let you use all sekirei as you see fit..." Minato said calmly. Takami and Miya heard this deal through the door.

"Well then, you have a deal, if I win, and I will, you will die, and if you win, I will submit to your whims..." Minaka then made his way out of the alley with Seo and Mikogami...

Minato returned to the house. Miya and Takami confronted him...

* * *

"What the hell are you doing Minato!" Miya and Takami said.

"I must eliminate Minaka, this plan will decimate the ones I swore to protect..." he said sadness in his eyes.

"I am your master Minato... I forbid you to do this! If you die, no-one will be able to stand for the sekirei...Also... I can't lose you again!" she said running into him and confining him in her grasp.

"What about our feelings Minato-kun? We love you as well... Don't we have a say in this? We don't want you to just leave us..." Miya said, sadness in her tone. Minato pulled them into a hug.

"I don't want to leave you... but if I don't do this more of you may die... I couldn't live with myself..." he said grasping them tightly. They returned the hug, they wanted to make him see another road before the end.

"If you must do this, then I will explain your existence..." Takami said reluctantly.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the living room, Benitsuba, Haihane, and Karasuba were now awake again. Takami and Yukari were the focus, everyone was going to find out about just who, and what Minato is...

* * *

"Minato, you are an 'Enforcer' a lost sekirei species..." Takami started. Everyone looked at her then back to Minato.

"So, I'm not human..." he said a bit down.

"No, you needed to be awakened... Kind of like the way you wing sekirei, you must find a master..." she said calmly.

"Is that why you had Yukari kiss me?" he asked.

"Yes, and it was almost successful, but she was a still too young. So... I took it into my own hands." she said sadness in her voice.

"So, does that make you my master, or Yukari?" he asked innocently.

"Because Yukari couldn't fully awaken you, she isn't quite your master, and because I didn't fully awaken you I'm not entirely your master either." she said to him.

"So when I made my pledge, it was because you would both be my master... Making it correct in saying 'Always and never'..." he reasoned.

"That would be the gist of it..." Takami said lightly.

"So, how am I able to wing sekirei? I thought only humans could do that." Minato asked.

"Because you aren't of the same species, sekirei are bound to you, only the strongest of all sekirei are honored an Enforcer, so all of your sekirei are pretty strong." she explained.

"Well then, with that being said let's all try to fix up the house and make some food okay everyone?" Uzume said brightly. She had seen where this was going and she wanted to take the edge off.

"I second that notion, we'll even have pizza tonight to celebrate this enlightening news." Minato said happily. Everyone followed suit and as things were brought to light, this conversation was far from over. Minaka was ready at the gun, and with a geneticly altered Seo, and a neroticly altered Mikogami, it was going to be a while till they could rest easy again. All that being said Matsu, Kazehana, Uzume, and Miya had an announcement at the end of the day...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11... Almost the half way point...A battle will be coming soon, as portrayed in the previous chapter. For now I must tie in loose ends from chapter 8^^... Minato's tennant count is going to increase by at least 3... But maybe not in this chapter...^^ Thanks for reading^^ and also the reviews^^

* * *

Minato and Kusano were working in the back yard making wood for the repairs of the house. Uzume and Kazehana helped with the injured disciplinary squad. Takami also helped out with them as she was a certified nurse. The twins and Matsu went over ways to improve the structure of the house and the materials and supplies they'd need. Musubi and Tsukiumi left to go gets some groceries and some new futons for the new guests. Minato had chopped up enough wood, thanks to Kusano, and started to bring it to the gaping hole in the living-room. As he did that Kusano noticed his back was bleeding.

"Hey, onii-chan? Why is your back red?" she asked innocently. Minato forgot about getting clipped by Seo in their altercation.

"It's nothing Ku-chan, let's hurry inside, you can help me order the pizza." he said smiling. Minato leaned the lumber against his leg and threw a hoody on, he didn't want the girls to worry.

"Okay!" she said gleefully following Minato.

* * *

~Shopping~

"Do we have enough curry?" Musubi asked Tsukiumi as they were standing in line.

"Yes, and we have more than enough groceries for the month..." she said back to Musubi.

"Hey... Tsukiumi..." Musubi started.

"What is it Musubi-san?" Tsukiumi said grabbing her half of the groceries.

"Have you... 'been' with Minato?" she asked shyly. Tsukiumi's face turned into the sun.

"W...Why do you ask?" she stammered horribly.

"... You seem so close to him, and... I also long to be close to Minato..." she said a bit down. Tsukiumi pulled her in to a hug.

"You'll get there Musubi, he won't discard you, he has a lot on his mind... Be patient." she said giving Musubi a reassuring look.

"Thank you... Tsukiumi-san..." Musubi said happily. "Let's go home Tsukiumi-oneesan!" she said triumphantly.

Tsukiumi had become more like an older sister to the younger sekirei, since she'd 'embraced' Minato, she'd felt so complete. It killed her to see him struggle the way he did at the moment, and with his 'mother' and 'sister' bringing this new situation he had taken on so much more than was expected from his old self. She hadn't been with him long, but with what she had heard from the others, he'd been totally swamped in the past few months. Holding her emotions inside for now, she and Musubi carried the groceries home, and had found a new respect for each other in the process.

* * *

~Back at the house~

Minato and Akizu had finished sealing and repairing the wall, and Matsu and the twins had come up with a new plan for the houses' defense system. He had a very brief discussion with them as his back had started to take its toll on his body. He had started towards his room when Uzume had noticed he had a red shirt on under his hoody. That was a problem, on account of he was wearing a white shirt when he went out with Kusano. He slipped passed Kazehana and Miya Making his way to his room when Kazehana caught the scent of blood. She turned to see Minato entering his room. Uzume and Kazehana confronted him.

"Nice shirt..." Uzume said leaning against the door.

"Thanks..." he replied. Kazehana crossed her arms.

"Why...?" she started.

"I'm fine..." he said he walked towards his bed and collapsed. Uzume and Kazehana caught him before he hit the ground. They laid him on the bed, removing his hoody to find his shirt almost completely drenched in his blood. They looked at him and started on the healing process. They called in Miya and Takami.

"What is it?" Miya said walking into the room.

"Whats the..." Takami started. They were both shocked to see the sight in front of them, they kept in their screams.

"I'll start the healing process..." Miya said.

" I'll get the medicine ready." Takami said. Uzume and Kazehana were ready with the bandages, and ointment. They all worked as hard as they could hoping that Minato was going to be okay. They didn't want to imagine life without the one they loved. As they worked Akizu and Matsu kept Kusano busy, and the twins tended to the disciplinary squad. Tsukiumi and Musubi arrived home.

"Where is Minato?" Tsukiumi asked. Musubi was also awaiting the reply.

"He's in his room..." Akizu said.

"I want to see onii-chan!" Kusano said pouting.

"In a bit, Minato is resting right now." Akizu said consoling Kusano.

Tsukiumi and Musubi became suspicious, and they headed toward Minato's room. When they got there, they saw the four women looking over their beloved. Tears in their eyes, they looked on. Musubi and Tsukiumi sat in attentiveness to their ashikabi. His breathing was stable and he'd looked so peaceful in his rest. They looked over at him and decided to let him get some rest. All but Kazehana and Uzume left.

* * *

The day started to recede and Kazehana had fallen asleep by Minato's side. Uzume looked at her betrothed and tears streamed down her face.

"...Why do you do this to me..." she said in a silent sob.

"You cant do this kind of stuff anymore... Because..." she started, but gasped as his hand grasped hers.

"I...I'm so...sorry... U... Uzum...e..." he said weakly through his pain.

"I never wanted you to have to fight..." he stammered. She looked at him tears flowing a little faster. He stretched his arm and wiped them away. Her eyes widened.

"Please... Don't cry, my Uzume..." he said trying to smile. She smiled down on him.

"If it's what you want, I won't..." she said joyfully.

"May I join you on the bed?" she asked him.

"You know you can... I'd never say no..." he said love in his eyes. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. He returned it. She then climbed into his embrace.

"Minato..." she said.

"What is it Uzume..." he said settling into a sleep.

"You're going to be a dad..." she said happy. He looked down at her, and she returned his gaze.

"You're going to be a mom..." he said kissing her head.

"...Minato-kun..." Kazehana started being woken up by the conversation.

"Did I wake you Kazehana-san? I'm sorry." he said turning towards her. She met him with a deep, passionate kiss. Much to dismay of Uzume.

"I guess you're going to have two moms to take care of..." she said teasingly.

"...Are you saying?" he said awkwardly.

"I'm pregnant..." she said happily.

As the girls drifted into a reverent sleep, Minato had lost some hours of regeneration thanks to the twin-like moms...

* * *

~The next morning~

As Minato awoke, once again imprisoned in soft. He had pulled out some magic and went to check on the other three guests.

He went to the bathroom to remove his bandages and was met by Matsu and Miya...

"Good morning ladies." he said smiling. "Did you sleep well?" he asked still smiling.

"If you ever do that again Minato-kun, I will punish you..." Miya said as a giant hannyo mask appeared behind her.

Matsu then pushed her glasses up. "Even though you are my lover, I will discipline you if you ever make me worry like that again..." she said in an uncharacteristic manner.

Minato bowed his head and kneeled.

"Please forgive your idiot of an ashikabi, I am but a blind fool to have worried you. I will try my hardest to never do such reckless action again." he said as sincerely as he could. They then started on a slightly less stressful topic. Minato was wondering what could have them smiling.

"Is there anything else you need to say?" he asked sheepishly.

"Well, well Minato, we have some good news for you." Matsu said, with Miya nodding.

"You're going to be a dad!" they said mimicking the twins. Minato was just as surprised at this, as he was when he heard it from Kazehana and Uzume. He looked at them and pulled them into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, your going to be mothers!" he said joy in his voice. He planted kisses on both of them.

He then made his way to the disciplinary squad.

* * *

Minato had finally made it to the living room where the disciplinary squad was sleeping, save Benitsuba, she was having a hard time resting with the injury to her shoulder. He walked over to her.

"Trouble sleeping?" he said to her.

"?" she turned to see Minato, smiling at her.

"My shoulder is being a bitch, I never thought we'd be reduced to this..." she said expressing sorrow.

"I wish you a speedy and full recovery, you guys were in pretty bad shape yesterday." he said offering a caring look.

Benitsuba looked at him and remembered Takami mentioning something about an ashikabi for her.

"Hey, is your name Minato?" she asked.

"At your service, is there something you need?" he asked.

She looked at him. 'He looks kinda cute, seems very strong. Hmmm, just one thing though.'

"Can I ask you something?" she inquired once again.

"I'll try to answer you as best I can. What is it?" he said smiling at her.

"...What do you think of... Breasts?" she asked seriously.

"... To me, a bust isn't what I look for in a woman, for example, you are a stunning woman with boundless beauty. If all I cared about was breasts, I'd cast you aside, but you seem to have a warm heart and caring resolve to those you care about... In response to your question, it doesn't matter if your bust is big, or small, its your heart I'm interested in..." he said wholeheartedly. He made his way to the couch.

She stood up and walked over to him, her cheeks a bit red.

"So, if I ask, you would accept me?" she said looking desperately at him.

"If it is what you want you can have me..." he said looking back at her.

She was in awe, he would have her, or rather she was to decide if she wanted him. She'd never felt so in control, she was drawn to him and compelled to stay by his side. She sealed her oath with a kiss. Wings of light filled the room. Minato had started to glow in response, she looked at him in awe, he had looked at her, and pledged his chivalry, and followed suit in collapsing in again. She caught him as he fell, she looked at him as he rest, and kissed him again, she went back to her futon and fell easily into sleep. She never slept so good...


	12. Chapter 12

... So... Apparently my story doesn't make any sense... Well that should be about right, because it's pretty much a total rewrite of the entire story^lol^ Minato's tenant count should increase +2 Welcome to the halfway point^^ This chapter will be a bit short... I have limited computer use_ Read+Review^^

* * *

Benitsuba had placed Minato on the couch as she fell into the best sleep she'd ever had. As he lay there his body grew, he woke staggering to the bathroom. He looked at his reflection. It was different, his eyes were jade, and his hair turned jet black, he also noted the 'altered Sekirei crest forming on his chest, it started to glow again. He washed his face and started to his room, he made it there without waking anyone. His phone rang.

"Hello?" he said sternly.

"...Minato... It's Minaka, it seems I can't wait for you to make a move... So, I'll see if I can push you a little." he said confidently. Minato became irate at the comment.

" Anytime, anywhere, pick your grave Minaka..." he said malice in his intention.

" You must come alone, and NO sekirei..." Minaka said coldly.

"Where?" Minato replied.

" Hiroshima..." Minaka said laughingly.

"... Be there..." Minato said.

"I'm already here, for everyday you aren't here, I will kill ten people and one Sekirei..." Minaka said confidently.

Minato hung up the phone. He packed up his things and hurried to leave. On his way to the door he was confronted, by his Sekirei, and his family.

* * *

"Where the hell are you going?" Kazehana said ice in her tone.

"Nowhere..." he said looking away.

"... Lie..." Akizu said sternly. Everyone nodded.

"You can't take him on alone... I know better than anyone." Takami said seriously.

"... I can't take you with me... And I won't let anyone die because of me..." he said to his 'mother'.

"What about us?" Uzume said finally. Minato looked down.

"You just expect us to let you go and die?" Tsukiumi said scolding him.

"Onii-chan, I am your Master, you can't just leave, I'm going with you!" Yukari said embarrassed.

"Onii-chan! Don't leave without me!" Kusano added.

"What if something did happen to you Mina-tan? You would leave me and our child alone without a father?" Matsu said serious, the other mothers nodded.

"Minato-sama... I... I must say something as well." Musubi said, stepping towards him.

"... What might that be?" he said under a breath. She brushed the bangs out of his face and kissed him. Her wings had lit up the alley. Minato was taken a back.

"I don't want you to just go... If you need someone to fight send me in your stead..." she said squeezing him. Minato then looked at her intently.

"... Why did you kiss me...?" he asked. She blushed at him and said.

"... Only because I wanted to..." Musubi whispered in his ear. He smiled, and looked at the group of heaven in his midst.

" How bout I make you a deal?" he said with a bit of brashness.

"What is it?" Uzume asked.

" I'll go and take Takami and Yukari..." he started. Yukari and Takami started dragging him along. They bumped into something on their way though. It was Miya, flashing a massive Hannyo mask.

"Minato-kun? Why do you insist on taking them?" Miya said seemingly innocuous.

"They aren't Sekirei, and on top of that, they will be your direct line to me for anything. If I am in a fatal situation, one of them will give you the go-ahead to 'save' me..." he said cleverly.

"... And?" Kazehana asked.

"... If I need to be saved, and am saved, I will reward the one who saves me with a whole day with me... I'll do anything they want for the whole day..." he said swallowing his pride.

This stirred the group. They all took a moment to salivate over what they'd have him do for them.

" Fine..." Matsu said triumphantly. The others nodded all accepting the offer.

" Does that go for me as well?" Benitsuba added.

"... Of course." Minato said surprised she was up. She walked up to him.

"Don't go killing yourself, I haven't gotten to enjoy you yet..." she whispered into his ear. she left a peck on his cheek and winked.

" Mi... Na... To..." a chorus of angered Sekirei started. Minato reluctantly turned his attention to his Sekirei. Much to his surprise, they were all awaiting their own kiss.

He walked the line. He lit up the alley with Miya, and then raised the green-life with Kusano. He blew away the sadness with his kiss with Kazehana, and treated the tech when he locked lips with Matsu. Turning his attention to the twins he locked lips with lightning and then embraced the power of Musubi. He finally turned to Uzume... He looked at her love in his eyes. He poured the remaining passion he possesed into his kiss with her. She gave him a part of her veil.

"Please, don't die..." she said hugging him again.

"... Still no faith, but that's why I love you..." he said hugging her back.

The others looked on and smiled.

"Okaa-san, Yukari, time to go..." they left in Miya's car, they were going to Hiroshima, and it was time for Takami to face her past.

* * *

~Hiroshima~

"It's time Seo..." Minaka said looking into the room he was confined in. He wanted to kill Minato, take his Sekirei and make them his. He subject himself to torturous gene altering experimentation to achieve this goal. He had grown to a massive behemoth, his face half-covered in a metal mask resembling a skull. Everything he wanted was seemingly within his grasp. In the waking moments of the second day, Minato arrived in Hiroshima.

* * *

"Okaa-san... This may be the last time you see me..." Minato said in matter of fact tone.

"I only have one request..." she said. Minato turned to her.

"What is it?" he asked.

" 'That'..." she simply said.

"You want 'that' now?" he said surprised. Yukari agreed.

"Me too, onii-san..." she said looking at him longingly.

He shook his head. They pulled him back into the car...


	13. Chapter 13

Well school has started, so that's most of the reason why I haven't been writing so much^^ Sorry, in this chapter, we join Minato and his masters as they enjoy some much needed and overdue alone time. Also, upon reflection I decided to go another way with Seo...^^ It's not a particularly long chapter(Due to massive amounts of homework_) Thanks for the reviews^^

* * *

Minato, Yukari, and Takami made their way to a love motel. Takami and Yukari seemingly dragged him to the room. Minato's mind was filled with a plethora of thoughts and emotions. He was so worried about what would happen if he failed to end Minaka's 'plan'. All of this came to an end as he marveled at the sight in front of him. Yukari and Takami made their way over to him. pulling him into a comforting embrace.

"Minato... We want you to know we believe in you..." Takami said holding him to her bust.

"Mom is right Mi-nii chan, we believe in you, and always will." Yukari said adding more pressure to their grip on him.

"... I should probably take this chance to apologize..." Minato said bangs in sight.

"... It's okay Mina-kun, as long as you understand our feelings, we can forgive you." Takami whispered into his ear.

"Onii-chan... Hurry..." Yukari begged. He took the cue, and drew his face closer to hers. Yukari's face flashed crimson.

"As you wish... Master..." he sealed his words with a kiss, Takami joined in by pressing herself into Minato's back and trailing the back of his neck down to his shoulders with her tongue.

Yukari pulled Minato closer to her as he gently removed her remaining articles. Takami followed suit as she started to grind against Minato. After about three minuets of heated lip-locking, he then turned to Takami and attended to her boobs. Takami moaned lightly as the 'boy' she raised attended to her primal urges, she was a bit torn about her feelings, but quickly realized that she ultimately wanted this. Yukari turned her attention to Minato's manhood. She took the initiative as they forced him onto the bed, Takami moistened by the second. Minato had a lot of practice with mammary gland-play, he was pretty good at it. Yukari hastened herself onto Minato, she felt a slight pain as she forced herself down on him.

"Yukari-chan? Are you okay?" he said concerned. She smiled weakly and nodded.

"I don't care, I am your master, this is nothing..." she said slight stutter in saying. Takami moved over and hugged her daughter.

"You are now a woman." she said love in her voice. "Minato, you have to take responsibility..." she said with a seductive scowl. Minato nodded and turned his attention to Yukari.

"Do you want control, or do want me to start?" he said innocently. Yukari giggled.

"... I want to do it..." she said seriously. Minato took the cue as he laid back and let her do as she pleased. She started to move a little at first, her pain inching away with each thrust. Soon she started to pick up the speed and added licks to Minato's face as she came in. Takami ground herself against Minato licking his neck, she was getting anxious and wanted Minato as Yukari's moans grew louder. Yukari was nearing her limit, she tightened herself around Minato, and embraced him as she came.

"...So... how was... it?" Minato asked his sister. She rested against him.

... So... good..." she said lulling a bit. Takami then took the had slid off and to the side of Minato and Takami had now placed herself onto her Minato.

"This time, I want you to work me..." Takami said pulling him in for a kiss. He switched their positions, he started to move within her, as he gently played with her boob. Takami moaned as she felt such pleasure from her 'son' She tightened around him.

"You have to do it inside... Or else..." she said desperate look in her eyes. He nodded in agreement.

"Anything you want..." he said wholeheartedly. He was nearing his limit, and Takami was reaching her third go, she wanted him to release soon. Their pace had quickened, Minato had finally come to his limit and sent in the seed. Takami broke as she wrapped herself around him, and pulled him in.

"... Promise me... You'll stay..." Takami said weakly. Minato leaned in.

" I won't die unless you tell me to..." he said lulling her to sleep in his arms.

* * *

Minato left them at the motel, he made his way to the agreed location. As he neared he could feel something start to stir inside him, but he payed it little heed as Seo came into his view. He proceeded cautiously, the last time he met with them he ended up burned. Minaka broke the silence.

"Well you actually came, I will now leave you two to it... Should you win, I will be waiting for you at MBI..." Minaka said latching himself to a self appearing ladder and being carried off by Mikogami. That left the irate, mutated Seo, alone with Minato... Minato pulled a sword from his chest and charged toward Seo, he countered with a massive energy blast forcing Minato around. They clashed again and again as Seo traded punches with his anvil fists and Minato's Spinal Sabre. Minato took an anvil to the face sending him plummeting to the ground. A small crater formed from the impact. Seo laughed maniacally, but Minato noticed his eyes were full of sorrow. He charged toward Minato full blast. Minato noticed something coming out of his chest, there was a breastplate covering it before, some sort of core was altering Seo's DNA. Minato dodged Seo's attacks and countered with a triple slash, one of which damaged the core. Seo nearly collapsed, he was regaining his humanity. Minato hesitated, Seo turned to him.

"So... This is what I've become..." Seo said gushing out neon green fluid, he coughed up some blood.

"You're not bad, but you still sided with him... Why?" Minato asked taking a knee, Minato's armor was badly damaged and his visor was broken leaving the left side of his face open to many an energy blast from Seo.

"He promised me, I could make things right. I would be able to reset the wrongs I had hatched working for MBI. Alas, it was a fools facade... I'm the one fighting my daughters' husband, my son in law..." Seo said the last part with a satiric giggle. Minato's eyes sorrowed.

"Daughters'? Who?" Minato was a bit confused. Seo turned away from him.

"Hikari, and Hibiki... No, they aren't my real daughters... but I modified them, and instilled some of my DNA into them, I never would have figured they would get their very own Enforcer though..." Minato was now hopelessly confused.

"What is an Enforcer... What am I?" He asked pleading Seo to shed some light onto his darkened prison of questions. Seo sighed.

"You know what a Sekirei is right? An Enforcer is essentially a familiar fabricated to protect a Sekirei... You, were the Enforcer of Sekirei number one... However, you were altered..." Seo said with a bit of pain.

"Is it the same as getting modified or adjusted?" Minato asked curious.

"No... its wasn't that simple... As a last resort you sacrificed yourself in attempt to save the first generation of Sekirei... In doing so, your physical being was scattered within the ship, you reached fourteen sekirei... Two of them being Hikari, and Hibiki..." He said convulsing. Minato could draw the picture from there. Seo was about to lose himself again. He turned to Minato

"Yo, kid... Can you do me a favor..." he said as Minato approached.

"I guess I owe you one..." Minato said playing along. Seo turned to him, he was mutating, he was undergoing a bizarre transformation that was only half done.

"I wish things could've worked out... Dad..." Seo teared up.

"Just make sure you take care of my babies..." he said with a wink. 'Minato huh? I couldn't have asked for a better son...'

"Anything you want me to say the Hikari and Hibiki? Minato asked readying himself. Seo was nearing the completion of his metamorphosis. He turned and threw him an envelope with a letter.

"Just read that letter with them... I always wanted a son, I'm glad you turned out to be him..." Seo said with a cheesed up grin on his face.

"Goodbye... Dad..." Minato said as the scar formed over his eye started to bleed. Seo dropped his head, tears streamed down his face as he heard those words. 'Hikari... Hibiki... I love you...' Hi motioned to Minato that now was the time. Minato took the cue, and pulled as sword out of his spine. It was over in an instant.


	14. Chapter 14

Well, its now time I continue on with the next chapter^^ Super delay, sorry. I needed to sort out how I wanted to play out the next arc... On with the show!

* * *

Minato returns to the Love motel he left the sleeping "Masters". He arrived at the floor to see Takami smoking outside the room. He walked over slowly, she looked over at him, concern in her eyes. She started over to him, and pulled him into an embrace.

"So, did you sleep well?" he said masking obvious pain. Takami slapped him.

"No, how could I possibly sleep well with you not there..." she said eyeing him down. She then pulled him in and nestled her head under his."Never leave us..." she broke the embrace and crossed her arms.

"We just want to help you, yet you push us away. I understand that you want to protect us, but don't underestimate us... We aren't the weak vulnerable little girls that can't do anything..." she said seriously. Minato leaned against the wall,

"We need to end this..." he says to Takami. He makes his way to the door she's leaning against. "After a shout break..." he said playfully, he makes his way into the room and slips into the bed next to Yukari. Takami joins them and they fall asleep.

* * *

They returned to Tokyo, they made their way to the slums and returned to the Inn.

"Tadaima... I'm home everyone..." he said to a seemingly empty house. Takami and Yukari made for their rooms as Minato made his way to the living room. Benitsuba and Karasuba were talking and Haihane was playing G Gundam X Wars. Karasuba spotted Minato and stopped talking, Benitsuba turned to see what the reason was. Haihane went up and hugged Minato, she'd been told that he was the one who saved them from death in the alley. Benitsuba stared at him, she had almost completely forgot everything that happened before he left.

"I'm home..." he said smiling, Benitsuba looked at him as tears formed.

"You're supposed to be dead..." she said facing the ground. Minato started toward her, he went around to where she was sitting, and wiped away the tears streaming down her face.

"Why do you say that?" he asked embracing her. She confined him in a vice-like grip, as if he was the only thing that mattered in the world to her.

"We got a call from Minaka, he said that you had just been killed by Seo, and that we were to be altered and re-released into the Sekirei Plan..." she said quivering. Minato infused some of his 'love' energy into her saddened state. She looked up at him and tightened a bit more to make sure he wasn't an apparition.

"I have many things to share with you, and everyone else, but there is one thing that I want to ask ou right now..." Minato said calmly. Benitsuba loosened her grip on him just enough to see his face.

"Would you fight with me?" he said gazing into her eyes. She lit up inside, as if those words were the most important question ever formed.

"Yes... I would, I would follow you into the dark..." she said squeezing him to her body as hard as she possibly could. He looked into her eyes and brushed away the tears. He relayed everything that conspired in Hiroshima, Benitsuba, Haihane and Karasuba listened in horror and wonder as he explained the events and revelations he learned.

"So, he was genetically altered..." Benitsuba said reserved. Minato then noticed no-one was home other than the six of them.

"Where is everyone?" Minato asked them. The disciplinary squad averted their gaze from Minato. Hahane then broke the silence.

"At the news of your death, Uzume, Miya, Kazehana, and the Twins left the inn. We haven't heard from them in a while..." she said somberly. Minato turned to Haihane, and hugged her.

"I understand, I'll go and see if I can find them." he said leaving them in the living room. They followed him to where he was going. He made his way to the alley, Minato walked exactly seven paces away from the front door. He then emitted a neon green. As the girls observed rain started to fall, as the rain grew heavier, Minato went from emitting green light, to setting ablaze. He was now consumed with brilliant neon green flame, and the rain had become torrential. In an instant, he sent streams of energy out of him in several directions. He then collapsed in the rain. The flame that consumed him had now vanished and he lay as the falling tears of the gods showered him with relief.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Uzume was silently overlooking the city atop the Tokyo Tower, her eyes reddened and puffy from days and days of crying. She was under the false pretense her beloved Minato was gone forever, forsaking her in this chaotic lonely world she was forced to live without him. She considered suicide upon the news of his death, but decided that he would want her to live. As she stared into the gloomy skies, she closed her eyes and tried to remember the love of her life one last time. She recalled the memory of their first chance meeting in the slums that night. The way her heart raced as she closed in on his proximity. As the memory progressed to the kiss, sealing their fate together as stream of light had stuck her. As the light surrounded her, she felt the mysterious urge to go home. She followed the feeling to see what she would find.

Kazehana was standing on a dock as the storm raged around her. She looked on toward the silver horizon, that perfectly described her feelings presently. She didn't want to believe the words of a man, that had thrown her away so casually, were true. Her newly found life partner, the one she wanted to be with for all eternity. Gone, slain by a man, that was corrupted and manipulated. She fell to her knees and broke down. "I only wish, I could hold you one last time. Just be able to say I love you..." she confessed to the ocean. She took out the poison, as she started to bring it to her lips a bolt of jade lightning destroyed the poison and light surrounded her, encasing her in a warm, comforting sensation.

Miya had traveled to Okinawa, she stood at the edge of the shore, and looked to the heavens as the massive monsoon raged. Her tears were carried away by the violent winds of the storm. Not since Takehito had she felt as heartbroken as she did now. Minato had bonded with her in what seemed to her. much much more intimate than what she shared with Takehito. Admittedly, she did love Takehito, but Minato was different, she had felt such a strong connection to him. Also, her aspirations of ever having a family were all but dashed from her desire, if Minato wasn't going to give her children, just as Takehito before him, she decided this would be the end of her life. As she was about to condemn herself to oblivion, a brilliant flash of green consumed her, and she felt at peace with life. she sensed the urge to return to the inn, and started on to her former home.

The twins were scouring the back-ways and main-stops of the slums, just wandering around, they had no reason to go back to the inn for anything. They ended up coming back to the alley of their home. They walked down slowly as the rain soaked them with the continuance of torrential downpour. The closer they got to the inn, the more pain rushed back at the memory of being told that Minato was killed. The man they loved was gone, and they were once again alone in the world. They could see the inn. As they progressed they saw a body laying in front of the house. It was Minato. They rushed over to the in, and then the final streams had finally found their targets.

And with that all of the girls knew of Minato's return.

* * *

_\

In the city...

Tsukiumi, Akizu, and Kusano were staying at a hotel in the city. They wanted to distance themselves from anything remotely related to Minato. Then they got a call, Since they were still healing from the loss of Minato, they decided to just let the call go to voicemail, and listen in on what the message was about.

"Tsukiumi, Akizu, and of course Ku-chan, I just wanted to call and tell you that I am now back at home, I sincerely apologize for worrying you. You are more than welcome to come back, if you want. I will leave your rooms the same as you left them." Minato left the message and the three sekireis were shocked, they quickly packed their things and started for the slums.


	15. Chapter 15

Ah, I seemed to have forgotten to write in Musubi and Matsu in the last chapter. Just to recap, Musubi is NOT pregnant... Yet... Only Uzume, Kazehana, Miya, and Matsu are confirmed mothers... Musubi and Matsu will be in this chapter... I should also note that the trip he'd taken to Hiroshima lasted about a week... The reason why is because I originally had a story development of Kazehana, and Uzume tailing them on the way there, but then changed my mind and was going to add a filler vacation bit... However I decided to bypass all of those bits to jump to coming back to Tokyo. The previous chapter and this current one, are based on the 'reality' that Minato had disappeared, with Yukari and Takami, for about a week or so... I might go back and rearrange the chapters later, once I create them... Thanks for the Reads, and the reviews... I also apologize for the cop-out disclaimer your probably reading, but because you take the time to read my story of a story, you deserve some sort of explaination...

WalkmanX

* * *

Uzume had returned to the familiar alley that led to the sorrowful memory of the love of her life. As she reached the end of the narrow, she saw the twins sitting next to a body. At that moment, her heart constrained, she made her way to the group and saw something she never expected to see again.

"Minato..." she uttered. She felt his life-force surging. The tears welled up and began to stream, but this time, they were out of joy. She ran towards his body and cradled it in her arms. She felt his breathing and sobbed into his resting body. The twins embraced her and Minato in a hug.

Atop the roofs of the alley Kazehana had just sensed Minato's life-force. She could feel it strengthen as she closed in on him. She came to the opening and saw Uzume holding Minato, Uzume looked up and saw Kazehana she wordlessly relayed the situation. Minato was alive, Kazehana started to tear up. She propelled herself towards the group using her control of the wind and blew the twins along with Uzume away from Minato, and latched onto him snuggling the hell out of her ashikabi. Uzume launched her veils at Kazehana and they glared at each other, then shared a hug. They knew that the reaction was predictable, the twins giggled to the side and walked over to offer their understandings and love as well.

As all of this love was going around, Kazehana squeezed into Minato, gently grinding herself against him, then a shadow appeared behind Kazehana, she looked behind to see what it was. What she saw instilled a pretty immense amount of fear. It was Miya, and she wasn't exactly happy, or surprised at Kazehana's actions.

"Could you please release my husband..." she said with a smile. Behind her an army of Hannyo masks and a growing dark aura background was forming.

Kazehana and the others simply sweatdropped and agreed. She handed over Minato's seemingly lifeless form. To which, Miya inspected it, and then took it with her into the house. The others followed her, as she continued on. She passed the disciplinary squad in the living room, and continued on to the hall way. Now it was a parade of powerful sekirei anxious to see what she was going to do. She proceeded to take him into her room, and closed the door. At the sound of the lock everyone but the twins guessed what she was going to do.

* * *

_In the shopping district_

Musubi was wandering around, looking at random stores. Since the news of Minato's apparent death, she'd been out and about for days. She was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with an orange mid-drift as an outer top, she had bandaged forearms and was wearing some generic fighting gloves. To complete the look she was wearing acid-wash jeans and some classic converse tennis shoes. She went around the city just wandering, and at night, picked a rooftop to cry on and fall asleep. She cursed herself for letting Minato go by himself. She was angry at the world, and wanted no part of anything from the past. She just wanted to move on, even though her heart seemed to feel like it was encased in barbed wire. The only thing she did keep was a cell phone Matsu specifically made for her. She recieved a call.

"Musubi? Its Matsu..." she said energetically as ever.

"Hello Matsu-san, whats the occasion?" Musubi asked hoping this conversation would end soon.

"Its about Mina-tan... He's alive. I'm calling from the inn right now. He's still in a state of stasis but he should be fine in a day or so..." she said to her. The phone clicked. Musubi was on the war-path to see her ashikabi. She didn't know the state he was in, but being alive gave her so much relief.

* * *

_Back at the inn_

Matsu took the click as an indicator of Musubi's expedited return. As she giggled at the images of torn rooftops and crushed streets she fell back into her own thoughts. Matsu didn't take Minato's death very well, she retreated to her room and wouldn't come out for anything, she had picked up the bottle and followed Kazehana's route. She would sleep, and then wake up, drink some more, and then go back to sleep. At some point around the fifth day, she had Miya place her into a state of sleep, of which she wasn't to awaken for any reason, unless god had granted her the only wish she'd ever have. Minato was alive... Miya upon her return to the inn, and after her, 'inspection' of Minato (thanks to Takami), had gone up to Matsu's room, and started the waking procedure. As she awoke again, all of the memories flooded back into her mind.

"...Why am I awake?" Matsu asked Miya, her tone uncharacteristicly harsh and cold.

"God seems to have favored you, congratulations..." Miya said with a smile.

"...Mina-tan is...?" she asked with a bit of hope in her voice.

Miya nodded, and she leeched herself to Miya, she returned the embrace. Matsu shared the next few minuets crying in happiness over this rapturous news. As she started to calm down. She then started to compose herself, and made her way to the bathroom to freshen up and take a shower. Miya explained the situation, and Takami and Yukari were allowing us a set amount of time with Minato for our 'needs' Takami had but to inject a slumber-aphrodisiac to allow them to get rid of any sexual frustrations we might have. Matsu drooled at the idea in the shower, but at the same time knew she had to wait because Kazehana was still at it at the moment, and she's not even close to being done.

* * *

_In the room_

It had been three hours, and Kazehana had finally finished, Minato had made a sound. Kazehana opened her eyes and looked into his.

"Ah, my head... Hm? Oh, Kazehana. Where had you been?" Minato said hugging his wind-flower.

"I thought... You died..." she said her face hidden under her bangs. Minato brushed them aside.

"You know I can't leave the mother of my child alone. I want to raise our children together. He said moving in to kiss her cheek.

They cuddled until they heard the door unlatch.

"Kazehana, your time is up, we can't have you overworking onii-cha..." Yukari looked over to see Minato awake again.

"O..O...Onii-chan!" she said making like a leech and latching onto her 'brother'.

Everyone heard her declaration and had rightfully assumed Minato was now finally awake. Uzume rushed to the room he was in and was saw Yukari snuggling Minato's right arm and Kazehana wrapped inside his left. She made her way to him.

"So, it seems I fell in love with a god..." Uzume giggled a bit at what she said.

"Why do you say that Uzu...me?" Minato said with a grin. She came to his level, and leaned in.

"Cause you can't...", kiss, "...be...", kiss, "...killed..." kiss. Kazehana, and Yukari were lost somewhere in the rift of Uzume and Minato's reunion. Takami entered the room.

"Would everyone retire to the living room please, and Minato, leave your shirt off..." Takami asked calmly, turning around concealing the blush. Everyone followed suit, and they were all in the living room.

"Great, now we will catch up, and wait for the rest to arrive." Takami said semi-cheerfully.

Yukari and Haihane were watching movies on the TV and Karasuba and Miya, of all sekieris, were having a calm debate of what types of Katana's were better than others. Benitsuba and Uzume were talking about cooking and also loose melee tactics, and Kazehana and Matsu were discussing what type of perverted fantasy they wanted to ensnare Minato with next. Minato had told his mom, that he wanted to rest a bit more, but felt like he could be woken up at anytime, so Takami allowed him to rest on her lap. Much to the chagrin of the others. Minato had still not told the twins about the Seo situation, he would as soon as everyone was back but was in no rush at the moment as he was resting. The twins were practicing their respective instruments, Hikari on the Keyboard, and Hibiki on the Drums.

* * *

_On the way home_

Musubi was walking toward the alley when she was spotted by Tsukiumi, Akizu, and Kusano.

"Musubi!", Kusano waved her over. Musubi started over to her and the others.

"Ku-chan... How have you been?" she said smiling. Kusano hugged her onee-san.

"I've been good, we're going back to be with onii-chan now." Kusano said happily.

Musubi was taken a back at the statement. She looked at the others, and they nodded.

"Yeah, we received a message from him earlier today..." Akizu added.

This was incredible news she was hearing, hope had won through and she was a short walk down an alley away from her ashikabi. She cracked a small smile, that grew as the notion settled in.

"Lets not waste any time then, come on!" she led the group as they ran down the alley, Ready to embrace their ashikabi...

A/N: I know the chapters are considerably low, but I'm quite busy right now with gigs(music) and school... I will be getting something to help out with lengthening the chapters... RxR


	16. Chapter 16

With everyone now in the living room, the aura around he in was once again lively and joyous. Unbeknown st to them there was an eager sekirei, speeding toward the inn, her speed closed in on the speed of sound. Akizu, Tsukiumi, and Kusano followed near the back end. It was Musubi, and she was on a seek and smother mission to find Minato. As the others were talking and enjoying the peaceful atmosphere, Minato suddenly sat up.

* * *

"Get away from the wall." he said to the twins. They did as he instructed.

They heard a strange sound, the wall cracked, a sonic boom decimated the wall.

"Minato-sama!" burst through the wall. It was Musubi, and she was caught by Minato as she fell to the ground..

"Musubi-chan, I'm glad you're home, welcome ho-" she muffled him with a kiss. The others were happy to see her and relieved that no one was hurt.

"Minato-sama... P-Please don't leave me again... I won't be able to take it if you leave me again..." she said about to cry. Minato hugged her. The others joined in, she felt the warmth of her family around her.

"I won't leave any of you ever again, I promised you all I'd love you till I died, I meant that. Please forgive your idiot husband, for his many faults..." Minato said bowing in front of his family.

"We forgive you onii-chan!" Kusano said hugging him. Akizu then gently pulled his chin up.

"We do, just understand that we want to fight with you, you're not alone." she said sincerely.

Tsukiumi then embraced Kusano and Minato in a hug.

"Until we can no longer draw breath, we swear to you... Our love, our life, our fate." Tsukiumi said tightening the hug.

"Onii-chan?" Kusano started, pulling away.

"What is it Kuu-chan?" Minato said with a caring look in his eyes. She blushed at the look.

"Ano... I... I don't want you to leave me!" she said gleping onto him again. Minato gently rubbed her head, until she stopped crying. She fell asleep in his arms. Minato motioned to Tsukiumi to take her to her room. She took the sleeping girl in her arms and carried her to her room.

1`` 1 1

* * *

"So, I take it everyone has arrived home." Minato said calmly. All The Sekirei nodded. He took a deep breath and started again.

"As you might have guessed I met with Seo in Hiroshima. Minaka was also there. I had learned why Seo had turned into the behemoth I faced." he took a deep breath.

"Minaka had kidnapped him after work three days after the construction of the building we were working on was completed... Once he had him, he and Mikogami had started extreme genetic tests and experiments on him poisoning his mind to the point of just about nothing but malice." he said heavily.

"Was there any way you could've saved him?" Yukari asked. Minato nodded.

"No, but before he died he asked me a favor..." he then turned to the twins.

"He said to look after you two..." he said with a facade smile.

The next few days were relatively busy for Minato and his family. Training for battle, tactical meetings, and Minato's not so unlucky occupational hazard of being an ashikabi.

We join Minato and Uzume getting ready for bed...

"So, Minato..." Uzume started, Minato looked over and embraced her in a hug.

"What is it, darling?" He said lovingly. She felt his touch, his heartbeat, his words were so comforting.

"I...I..." she kissed him. He returned it in full. As she broke the kiss, she tightened her grasp on him.

"You are not allowed to do that again..." she said bangs in her face. A gentile flurry of veils encased them, she had removed their clothes and was now clinging to her beloved ashikabi.

Minato held Uzume till she fell asleep, He made his way to the roof, followed by a breezy shadow. Once there he took in a deep breath. A gentle wind blew past him as he looked toward the skyline. A pair of arms slipped around his waist.

"Minato-kun...", Kazehana said tugging slightly at her ashikabi. He turned his head slightly acknowledging her.

"My 'Wind Flower', is there anything wrong?", he said now facing her. She pulled him in closer, he felt a very noticable bump against his midsection. He closed his eyes and "Tsk'd" himself, he had almost forgotten that he was a soon to be father.

"Minato-kun, why can't we just leave? We don't have to force anything, and if we continue, it could trigger an all out war...", she said wavering in tone.

Minato wrapped his arms around her, leaning in for a kiss. Kazehana closed her eyes, as their lips met she felt an even greater heat, more so than when she was first winged by Minato the first time. After what seemed like an eternity, Minato broke the kiss. The Wind Flower tightened her grip on her ashikabi, at that moment, post release of the kiss, she wanted to be as close in proximity to Minato as possible without fusing with him. Minato then lulled them down against the railing.

"Hey, Kazehana?" Minato asked. Kazehana was still in the wild rush of what just happened.

"What is it. danna*?" she said a bit taken.

"Do you still have any feelings for Minaka...?", he said gaze turned away. She was back down to earth pretty damn quick at the question, she faced him.

"Honestly, I find it hard to believe I could love anyone more than you, darling...", she said with an 'Oh so eager to be in the throws of passion' look directly to Minato.

In reaction, he returned to Kazehana an equally, yet gentle, passionate embrace directed exclusively for one Kazehana.

"I'm the luckiest guy in Japan..." he said pecking her on the cheek. He then whispered into her ear.

"Good thing too... Cause I love you so damn much..." he added slyly. Her cheeks crimsoned deeply as he helped her up, and made their way back into the 'Inn'.

* * *

Upon reaching the hallway from the roof down to the main second floor, Minato was met by ten overzealously jealous Sekirei, and a steaming Imoouto*. He was balls deep in tsundere estrogen, and was going to pay... In spades... Miya then cleared her throat.

"So, since you're alotting time for Kazehana-san, I assume as our Ashikabi, you have made plans for all of us...", she said reaper hannyo mask holding a Katana laced with flame encased with barbed wire appearing behind her.

Minato sweat dropped and stiffened his spine. To the left of him was a smitten Kazehana, she slinted her eyes...

"~Nyaan! Minato-Kyun, Miya-nee is being scary again!", she said clinging to Minato, burying his left arm in super soft boobs.

Minato's face blanked as he came to the realization of what Kazehana had just condemned him to.

'OMGWTFBBQ Kazehana!', he thought to himself. In unison, all of the Sekirei in the hall way unleashed upon him an attack.

* * *

A few hours later,~~~

Minato awoke in the bath, in the arms of Miya, gently stroking his hair watching his sleeping face. He smiled at her.

" I'm sorry my love, but in the heat of the moment, we all just snapped a little.", he waded over next to her.

"I understand, I should apologize. I just got back, and I'm sure everyone is anxious about the whole Hiroshima thing.", he said sinking a little more into the water.

"You were gone for so long, and then we got the message from Minaka, after the message, we all seemed a bit broken, and lost.", she said with a twinge of sadness. Minato took initiative and snuggled the dimmed Miya, she then looked at him.

"So, as you so insightfully stated, I will spend time with everyone over this next few weeks.", he said trying to reassure Miya.

She turned toward him, straddling him, she closed the distance of their faces. A bit of steam rising from the water.

"...I almost gave up on having a life after Takehito, then you came into my life. If you ever left me...", she paused, face shrouded in bangs. Minato then broke the silence.

"What...?", he inquired. She pulled him into a hug. He felt the amount of desperation eminating from Miya. She leaned in a bit more, and whispered.

"...I'll follow you into the dark...", she said, and then just as quick lock lips with her beloved ashikabi. He put as much love and passion as possible into that kiss. Miya's eyes slammed open.

"Ah!", she moaned not so loudly. Shortly after she giggled.

"Was it a bit too much?", he asked with a grin. She ran her fingertips across the contoure of his face.

"... Like getting winged...", she said kissing him again.

"... but even better...", she said snuggling into him. They soon after left the bath.

* * *

Minato was contemplating what to do about Uzume, Kazehana, Miya, and Matsu. He didn't want them fighting in their condition, and they couldn't wait for the children to be born. Also, he had no idea who was He went to the front of the inn, observing the sky he sighed.

"Mina-tan, what is it?", a bespecticaled vixen asked slipping her arms around her ashikabi's neck. Minato cracked a smile.

"... I was just thinking, about the family we're starting...", he said playfully leaning towards Matsu.

She looked at him with fierce, and a bit uncharacteristic, steadfast concern. He gazed into her eyes, They were so deeply penetrating, only during massive, powerful and at times unwilling, sex had he seen this look upon the ghost hack pro wife of his.

"You know Mina-tan, what ever you want me to do, I'll do it...", She said transparancy in her voice. He closed the distance between them and transmitted his love in a kiss, the meeting forced Matsu's eyes open.

"Ah!", Matsu not so quitly gasped. Minato then pulled back and looked at her with concern. She held herself, in pleasure, as her breathing picked up. Minato then put his hand on her shoulder.

"Matsu? Matsu! Whats wrong!", he frantically asked. She took his hand, Returning her gaze, he noticed her cheeks flushed, and her eyes hazily placed on him.

"That, was... Oh god...", she said leaning in to her beloved. She nestled herself into her ashikabi.

"Are you okay, Matsu?". Minato asked thoughts amiss. She clung tighter to him.

"It was so radical... Like sex, but not as fun...", She said regaining her composure. He looked at her perplexed. Sweatdropping he asked.

"Um, what?". He said in the middle of nowhere. She eyed him hungrily, as usual, again.

"I'll gather everyone for you, okay?", she said leaning in for a clean peck on the cheek. He hugged her. He left her there as he went to put on some clothes, along the way to his room he giggled to himself at how easy he was to read.

* * *

Matsu had passed Uzume on her way to gathering. They shared a friendly, yet uncharacteristically feral glare. Miya had began to open her room as she quickly closed it slightly and observed the scene.

"Uzume-tan?", Matsu started.

"Yes?". she replied. Matsu, pushed her glasses up, and gave an empathetic expression.

"Does it, bother you?", she asked ghostly. Uzume leaned against the wall.

"...No, honestly it doesn't. I don't quite know why, but as long as I am close to Minato, I feel complete." she said thinking of hubby. Matsu giggled and was off to gather everyone. Miya had exited her room.

"So, it really doesn't...", Uzume said once again to her Aneki. She sighed, coming over to hug Uzume.

"Baka Imoouto... He loves you as he does us all...", she said hugging Uzume. Uzume then felt her spirit lift.

"Thank you Aneki...", she said needing the support. They made their way to the living room.

Upon putting on clothes, he made his way to the living room. Everyone was in the living room

"Hi everyone, I would like to ask you, with the exception of Kusano... How many moms are in the room?", he said ending this chapter...

* * *

~Danna= Hubby, husband

~Imoouto= Little sister


	17. Chapter 17

The four mothers raised her hands, he expected as much. He then closed his eyes.

"I, see… You will be going to Okinawa within the next six months.", he said to everyone.

"Takami, Kaa-san you will be accompanying them.", Takami looked at Minato perplexed.

"I see… So, Yukari will be coming as well I can assume?", she said taking a drag. Minato shook his head. Takami dawned a confused look on her face, as did a number of Sekirei in the room. He sighed and then stated.

"I will be keeping some of you to help me with dealing with Minaka and Mikogami. According to the reports that Matsu has provided me with, Mutsu, and Homura are targeting us. More specifically any Sekirei that has come in contact with me." he said. The room clammed with anxiousness.

"So, that is why I am hoping you can understand why I want you to go. It's not that I think you can't defend yourself, or that I don't trust you. I... as a father... I couldn't have the mothers of my children endangering themselves... As much as I want you by my side. I want you safe more..." he said bangs in his face. Kazehana stood up.

"Danna, I will go..." she said Miya and the others nodded. Kazehana crossed her arms and leaned to the left casually.

"But I won't leave for free... I need something from you..." she said with slinted eyes. She walked over and whispered the terms. Minato closed his eyes and then lazily opened them again.

"Really? Thats all... I'm going to do it for all the moms then, to avoid not getting lashed..." he said with a somewhat troubled look on his face. Matsu, Miya, and Uzume giggled, having a pretty good idea of the terms of leaving...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier that day…

"…So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about Yukari?", Minato asked his young master. She closed the proximity, joining her and Minato in a kiss.

"I want to stay, I have a skill that can help with the assault on M.B.I.", she said with a pleading look. He then asked.

"So, what would that be?", he inquired with an intent look on his face. She then blushed looking away slightly.

"I am skilled in gunplay, I am also somewhat of a skilled sniper…", she said to him.

He looked at her perplexed. "If you can show it to me, I'll let you stay…" he said giving her a kiss. She then shifted her weight onto him, kissing him deeper.

"I'll show you later…", she said with a velvety tone. She then pulled in for another kiss, she was becoming more moist as she eyed Minato's physique. Minato tugged gently at her waist, as she started to slowly slip out of her clothes. Yukari was getting more and more heated as they continued to grind. She then looked at Minato, 'pleading'.

"O, O, Onii-chan... I need you, I want your love!" , she said desperately. She then started to lick his cheek, then down to his neck, and further south she traveled. She finally reached the object of her desire. She looked up at her lover, intent, crimson cheeked and willing to do anything he asked. Minato had nodded and motioned for her to alter her position. They were now gleefully playing a symphony of pleasure as they exchanged love juices. Yukari was especially feeling it as Minato got a lot of practice, due to his occupational hazard of being at the nucleus of Sekirei with raging libidos; He started to work the inner lips with his tounge adeptly as she neared her limit.

"O, Onii-chan!" she not quite screamed as she squirmed in ecstacy. Minato had then sat squarely on the floor as she viewed him from the bed, completely exposed. She looket at his tender face as it intently observed her, she had started to 'calm' down, but her body was clammoring for more.

"Onii-chan...", she then opened her 'manko*'' to which Minato began rubbing his infinihardened 'Metapod' against her womanhood. She rose'd up at the gesture, and got impatiant. She took initiative, forcing herself a bit to take in all of her Onii-chan. She winced a bit, Minato took note.

"Hey, don't force yourself Yu-chan." he said as he kissed away the slight sting of his entrance into her. She then gave the cutest expression possible before, giving him the okay to start moving. He started particularly slowly, he wanted her to cue him if she wanted him to go faster, harder, deeper, slower, in any specific way. He wanted nothing but to please his master. And he would not let go till she told him looked at him and then started to speeden her movements, she was getting close to another 'gasm.

"Mi. Minato, I won't forgive you if you come outside. I... I..." she found it hard to think while she was in this euphoric state.

"What...ever... you want... me to do... I'll do it... Ojou-sama...", she almost came at the notion, but she pulled what little she had together. She wrapped her legs around him and trapped him from pulling out. She then threw her arms around Minato's neck as she had been limit broken again, this in turn forced minato's Metapod to twitch and his limit was also, broken. As they layed there together, she had snuggled in her beloved Minato, that she had always loved. They remained together until she gently feel asleep. Minato however would remain awake, as he had promises to keep, and miles of plans before he would sleep...

Minato shinobi'd out of the room and was met by Musubi. The sun was setting, she asked him to the roof. He walked with her up. When they reached the roof, the sun hit Musubi in an elegant contour, Dancing around her orange midrift and blue long sleeve undershirt, still exposing her navel thanks to her voluptuous gave off a particular glow as she continued.

"...I want to know, why you... Haven't done, well..." she fiddled with her fingers embarrassed. Minato then cracked a pleased grin. He walked over to Musubi, and pulled her in for a hug. She welled up and tightened the Clinch. He felt heat eminating from her. He then pulled away slightly to meet her gaze.

"Musubi-chan, do you feel that I don't love you enough?" he asked her honestly. She puffed ever so cutely.

"Its not that, I just... I want to know what Uzume-onee chan means when you are alone... I know its not like when we spend time together. It's different... Will you..." she started to slowly slip out of her Orange Camo jeans, she playfully trapped them on her hip, and slowly teased her shirt up provocatively.

"Let me, share my love with you?" she said as the gentle wind carried her hair to the west, and the sun hit the skyline like cinematic sapphire. Minato ran his left hand through his hair and started over to Musubi, he leaned in for a kiss as the chapter ends...


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the wait...

* * *

Minato and Musubi had casually made their way down to Musubi's room. She was beet red the entire way. She was finally going to see what all the fuss was about. Her heart grew and rapidly thumped as they then sat on the bed.

"M, Minato-sama...?" she said holding her chest shyly. Minato looked intently at her.

"Hmm?" he sounded.

"I've never, um, I am not familiar with th, these things." she stammered cutely squeezing her eyes shut. Minato smiled.

"Hmm, okay, so tell me what you want to do?" he told her gently bringing her into his arms.

She opened her eyes, then something changed. Her aura that was timid and shy changed to that of a somewhat vicious need for lust.

"...Strip..." she ordered. Minato noted the change of tone, and the huntress gaze she fixated upon him. She observed the specimen in front of her.

"The feel of your skin, it entrances me, Minato-sama..." Musubi said caressing his frame.

"Musubi, or should I say, Yume?" Minato said simmering his eyes.

"...So, I shall not hide it anymore. I am Yume, though this is what Musubi wants as well Minato-sama." the vixen said sliding out of her jeans.

"Can you promise me something Yume?" Minato asked Musubi's alter.

"...Anything..." she said bearing herself to him.

"...Musubi, next time, let her take the lead..." he said crossing his arms.

Yume gave a semi-shocked look. 'This man...' she thought.

"Musubi had been keeping one like you away from me, I need what all of us need." Yume said closing the proximity.

"Which is?" Minato asked earnestly.

"...Love." she uttered sealing her feelings with a kiss.

Yume had pushed him down to the futon, gleefully engaging in feral liplocks.

Minato sliped his hand to her left boob and drew a wince.

"...Does it hurt?" he asked concerned.

"No, its just, I feel like we are exchanging more than just passion." she said, then proceeded to slither down to her lovers Metapod.

"I've never tried this, I hope you don't mind." she said giving a moe glare. He nodded.

"Whatever your pleasure, use me..." he said offering himself.

She started to sweetly trail her tongue along his length, she noted the sweet smell and tart taste as she lubricated the love muscle. After many a trip along the length, she slowly, and wholeheartedly engulfed the object of her desire. The sensation was surreal, she started to move to and fro for what seemed like hours, all the while seeping at her lotus. Yume had wondered how long Minato could go, as she kept trying to draw control, but then she had suddenly reached her limit.

"Ah, I, I can't hold it!" she said somewhat muffled. She came, and Minato had then folded his arms and withdrew from her.

"So, you're extra sensitive Yume-chan?" he said to her grining. She puffed in embarassment.

"...M, Minato, I... I'm sorry..." she said hanging her head a bit. He brought her gaze to his.

"Hey, its not about what I want, and I want you. I am whatever you desire, so use me for anything..." he said deepening his gaze.

She laid him down again, chests against each other she eased her way onto him.

"Don't force it, Yuu-chan..." he said seeing the subtle tears.

"I can do this, I can take it..." she said slamming down onto him.

'Aaaah!' she thought. They were finally one, she was now feeling what the others were. She moved slowly to gradually numb the pain, a few minutes later, she was on a mechanical bull. Her thrusts were getting wilder, her need for him was growing. Minato was meeting her at the middle, matching her speed with his effort. Musubi was reaching her limit, she had used up so much energy over the past few weeks and hadn't recovered(eaten) enough to keep up with Minato. As her will was about to tap out. Minato pulled her in.

"Y, Yume!" Minato said approaching the end of his stamina.

"...Inside..." she said breaking passion for a brief moment.

As she said that, Minato saw as Yume, and Musubi, and somehow shared the thought, seeing them through thier eyes. He obliged. 88 had given in to her passion and came again. Minato having reached his limit as well twitched and fireworked within the beautiful Kuma haired Sekirei. For some time after the storm, she clung to her love.

"Minato-sama...?" Musubi said resting her head on his chest.

"Yes, Musubi-chan?" He replied, exausted.

"Thank you, I now know why Uzume-onee chan loves you so much..." she said tightening her hold on her Ashikabi.

"...Did Yume approve?" he asked joking.

"Yes, we both felt your love. I don't think I can live without it now..." she said cheeks lighting up.

Minato then started to get up.

"Musubi, I need to talk with the mothers, we'll have a meeting later today, and for dinner, Pizza." he said leaving with a smile.

The happiness she'd expirenced would come to an end sooner than thought as she hadn't a clue what Minato was planning. Minato felt it the best thing he end the madness Minaka was captaining.

* * *

Minato made his way back into his room. He locked the door and went into the bathroom, a staggering pain seared around his chest. He grabbed his chest and convulsed to the floor. A sensation of sorrow and pain slowly encased his being. He let no sound escape him, for he thought in doing so it would trigger more panic. He just wanted to end this war and get on with his life. He knew that he might not see his children at the rate he was destroying his , he didn't want to leave the family he'd so desperately tried to nurture and save he was going to lose. Fate hadn't chosen to bless Minato with longevity in his life, even the family he was raised in dissolved as quickly as his health. He wouldn't show his human emotion to himself, but would relay it to the ones he loved.

That is what consumed him the most, tears would stream down his face and rain of his chin as he thought the worst of the situation. At the moment he'd reached the darkest trench he'd ever ventured he heard the lock pick. The veiled vixen entered, and embraced her love.

"...What is the reason this door was locked?", Uzume said in a semi-serious tone.

"I needed some time to think...", Minato said hiding his face. She could read the atomosphere, as well as the moisture on his shirt that he'd been dealing with something.

"Minato, may I ask you something?", the buxom beauty asked.

"...Anything...", he said still a little disheartened. She took his hands and brushed away his hair.

"...Can we just leave? We'll all just disappear, as long as we have you, nothing else matters." she said to the love of her life.

"I tried that, when I first met you, and we bought the wherehouse, thats all I wanted. You saved me Uzume, but, I can't let this happen to anymore Sekirei. If I end Minaka, then the game is over, everyone can move on." he said with a lost tone. Uzume then looked at him with a twinge of sadness.

"Even at the cost of your life?", she said eyeing him preditorally.

"...Would you rather I just do what you say?", Minato said making cute face. She momentarily blushed and then softened her gaze.

"...At the very least, lean on us for these moments, you fool..." she said smiling.

"Please forgive your idiot husband..." Minato said hugging his Uzume.

"AHEM.", a very vocal group of women chorused. Uzume took this time to 'punish' Minato.

"Minato! Save me, they all look so scary!" she said clinging onto him. Minato had just now had been comitted to quite a bit of one on one time with his 'wives' and a considerable amount of intamacy to follow.

* * *

Later in the week...

In the days passed Minato had successfully converted his studio into a training center. He'd go in for hours at a time and push his body to the absolute limit of fatigue. Uzume and the others would take turns training with him. Each of his Sekirei would challenge him.

Uzume would constrain him in her veils layer after layer, hardening the veils as Minato would attempt to free himself from her grasp, Kazehana would encase him in a controlled cyclone with an eye that would drop well under humane tempatures while Minato would try to heat his body. The twins would fine tune his arms with with charged attacks that would smolder a regular human, even Sekirei would have trouble parrying the strength of the strikes he'd asked them to deliver.

Tsukiumi and Akizu would encase him in ice so dense it would have a slight gravitational pull, he would channel his energy to keep it from freezing his body and gradually break out of the gravitational prison of ice. Once that was done Miya and Karasuba, along with Haihane would test his ability with a blade. He'd a decent skill, but would often just parry with his forarmes. It would tug at their hearts seeing him put himself through that punishment but continued on.

Benitsuba and Musubi would finally send him through a full arsenal of grappling and striking, keeping Minato's hand to hand combat sharp. Lastly, Takami and Matsu would test his mind with challenging mind games and advanced neural exercises. After all was said and done, he'd let Yukari take him to the range and work on his marksmanship, as well as his gun savy and arms training.

After all of the training would be done, which averaged about nine to ten hours a day, he'd spend some precious time with Kusano, helping with the garden, and herbs, as well as read with her and play. He would then allocate the rest of the time in the day with his Sekirei, spliting the time with them four Sekirei a day, shifting each day, that way, everyone got to have 'thier' time with him.

They would always see everyone at breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but would be promised time with Minato twice a week. His wish is to end this game quickly so that he may live up to his promise of protecting his family, the ones he loves and lead a peacful life as a husband, father, and lover.

That was Minato's dream, a dream formed through the course of his path. The path he chose to walk, alone at first but once he found someone to live for, he'd understood the meaning of his life. Upon helping others and experiencing the feeling of being needed, he'd found a new calling which would give him a sense of wanting to protect. Once that happened, he sought the strength to attain that.

In realizing his destiny decided by the Sekirei, he had accepted his role as the protector, and now all he wanted was to live in peace with the women he'd promised to give his life for, but even if his life would end, he wanted them to live on, free, and without fear of that freedom being taken away.

* * *

We join Minato in the bath...

"Ahh, it feels so good!", Minato said soaking in a cool bath. A knock came at the door.

"Yes? What is it?", he answered to the door. The door slid open to a towel clad Kusano and Uzume.

"Onii-chan! I wanted to take a bath with you!", The green sekirei happily said leeching on to her ashikabi. Uzume also entered the bath.

"How you holding up, danna?", the veiled vixen asked shooting him a loving look.

"Oh, you know, just trying to improve day after day, everyone is a big help.", he said smiling. Kusano tugged at his arm.

"Even me too, Onii-chan?", the little one asked starry eyed. He stroked her hair.

"Yes, especially you Ku-chan.", Minato said and layed a gentle kiss on her forehead, causing her to form rose petals under her eyes. Uzume thought it sweet. Minato took note of the slight bulge in her belly, he gently caressed it.

"How is it coming along? Are you feeling okay?", Minato asked the mother.

"...You know what happens when you do that...", Uzume said starting to heat up. Minato had made the somewhat happy mistake of triggering a primal urge of a prengnant sekirei.

"...Ku-chan?", Uzume started, Kusano looked at her onee-chan.

"What is it Onee-chan?", Kusano said with a cute smile.

"I need you to go, and start prepping dinner, take Benitsuba and Karasuba with you. Miya will be waiting in the kitchen...", she instructed, her bangs covered her face, and she flashed an innocent, yet somewhat feral smile. Kusano hugged her, and then Minato, and left, not without planting a kiss on Minato's cheek first. As Minato watched Kusano embark on her journey to making dinner, he knew what was staring at him.

"...Take, responsibility...", a voluptuous voice sounded in his ear.

Minato quickly turned his head to a bare Uzume, her body now clinging to the object of her desire, she closed proximity between her lips and his as she had now sealed her feelings in a kiss. Her body had been set ablaze with need of her love, she ferociously attacked Minato with her tongue, making sure to leave a very well painted trail of saliva mapping her adventure of exploring his body.

Minato decided to return the pleasure by massaging her marshmoe mounds, garnering sweet moans. She grew more eager as his hands worked their way around her body, her body ached for his love, but she wasn't going to submit to his control so easily, however, with the slow sensual caresses on her back, she was lulled into a trance. Minato then asked.

"What is your wish, my love?", he said as he held Uzume. She then took it upon herself to stradle the man, and cling to him, she held the position for a minute. Taking in the feeling of him inside her, she started to slowly move her hips.

"Please... Let, me... Do this...", she begged. He obliged, he let her take control, she then started to quicken her pace. He slowly read that she want some interaction, he then decided to take her left boob into his northern entrance and start to gently suckle upon her 'milkpot', she then lost herself in lust, speeding her pace even more, she reached her climax shortly after.

"More, I want more...", she asked him, Minato took the cue and began to slowly thrust to the heaven that was her honeypot. He wanted to prolong her pleasure as much as possible, she started to unleash moans and gasps as he would continue to keep the slow pace, she was being teased.

At the mercy of her beloved's tactics she began to feel more ecstacy consume her as she came again. Minato was not yet done though, his pace then quickened. Uzume was nearing her limit, her mind blind, her body numb with euphoria, her sights locked on to the love of her life, it would seem her dreams were reality, as she felt Minato's love gun twitch, she then succumbed to her third burst of ecstacy, letting out a scream that was heard throughout the house.

She'd been completely tamed, and eagerly clung to Minato, for what seemed like hours, she felt the reward fill up her honeypot, she slowly was lulled into dreams. Minato, now exausted, had staggeringly exited the bath, and wrapped Uzume in a warm towel, he then took a brisk and refreshing shower, and proceeded to wash his lover clean, he then dried himself and Uzume, and carried her to her room. He lay her on her bed, he brushed her hair to the left.

"...You, my veiled fox, sleep well my love...", Minato said leaving her to sleep.

As he leave his princess to sleep, he made his way to the roof, there he observed the twilight as he took a seat by the rail. A mischevious wind blow past. A black lotus land in his front of him.

"...Minato-sama...", an assassinistic voice sounded.

"...Karasuba-san, how may I be of service?", he said closing his eyes.

"I, I wanted to ask you, to... Um...", she seemed to fiddle around with took a shot in the dark, like pitch black darkness.

"Karasuba-san?", he started.

"Yes?", she answered.

"Would you please accompany me on some errands I need to run tomorrow?", he stated. A slight pink could be spotted under her eyes.

"Of course, what position should I take?", she asked. He ran his hands through his hair.

"The one by my side, this is a date...", he said conclusively ending this chapter...


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry once again for the long delay…_ Thank all of you for staying with BMM^^_J^^

"…Date?" Karasuba inquired.

"Or if you'd like, you can escort me around Karasuba-sama…" Minato said making an innocent face.

"Very well master, I will accompany you on your errands tomorrow." Karasuba said trying to hide the redness on her cheeks.

"There are some things I'd like to talk about with you Karasuba-sama." He added.

"Like what master?" She asked intently.

"Well, I want to know more about you, what you like, what you do, how you go about your day. The simple things you know?" Minato said smiling at her. Karasuba found that odd, yet sweet. No one had ever wanted to get to know the Black Sekirei, nor has anyone made her feel so content with life either.

"Master, you shouldn't trouble yourself with such trivial pursuits." The black lotus replied.

"…Karasuba-sama…" Minato started. She looked at him as him quizzically.

"Is it wrong to want to get to know you or something?" Minato asked. She sweat dropped.

"No, its just… When it comes to things other than fighting, I'm not well versed…" She relied subtly embarrassed. Minato took her in a hug.

"Kara-chan, will you let me be the one to show you how to live free?" Minato asked gazing into her obsidian eyes.

"A, As you wish master…" She shyly replied. For some reason in his embrace, she felt a tranquility something that she thought could only be felt in battle.

"So, tomorrow we will gather things for the next month. This might be a war, but we'll win." He said triumphantly.

"Why is that master?" Karasuba asked.

"Well, we have a skilled gunner, thunder and lightning, earth, water, strength, speed, power, love, and the utmost reason for fighting…" He said leaning against the railing on the roof.

"Um, Master?" Karasuba inquired.

"Yes?" Minato replied.

"The reason we fight, I was wondering what you mean by that." Karasuba stated.

"Well we all have a relatively good reason. Why do you think I've been training?" He said smiling.

"To win…" Karasuba guessed.

"…To protect." Minato answered. Karasuba was somewhat confused.

"I don't quite understand master." Karasuba said taken aback.

"Kara-chan, here's a truth I've learned over the years. I'd often throw down my arms in a meaningless fight, but in the matter of protecting someone you'll have to kill me." He said crossing his arms.

"Um, I still don't quite understand." She said still confused.

"I guess what I mean is, one may fight to win, and that will get you far. For me however, I fight to protect, its what gives me my power." He said stretching. The wind between them was movie cued, as Karasuba had finally come to realization.

"Master, may I ask one question?" Karasuba said looking desperately at Minato.

"Only one?" Minato asked. She shrugged off the joke.

"Would you protect me?" She asked giving an uncharacteristically worried look.

"Kara-chan, you silly, silly woman… Of course!" Minato said glomping onto her.

That instant, Karasuba was more than content, she genuinely felt happy. Miya once told her about this feeling, it was called being in 'love'. Karasuba, the lonely shogunistic warrior, had found the reason to live that she'd often questioned. She'd found something that gave her a sense of need other than fighting . That alone set her off into silent tears.

"Kara-chan, what's wrong?" Minato asked noting the moisture.

"Nothing, I don't quite know myself. It's a rare feeling. I think its called happiness." She said holding Minato.

"Kara-chan, would you please close your eyes?" Minato asked. She obliged.

The proximity closes, Minato's fine lips lock with Karasuba's soft lips. They are then entrapped in a serene light. Karasuba can feel the heat of her wings emerging out of her back. It's as her sisters had told, but much, much better. Her body was encased in rapture and she wanted more. Minato broke the kiss, but Karasuba then wrapped her hands around his head and brought him in for another. She'd just had a taste of the candy, but she wanted it all. Sekirei are such passionate beings. Later, dressed, Karasuba and Minato descend from the roof.

"So remember Kara-chan, tomorrow we go for the supplies." Minato said going into his room.

"I understand master…" Karasuba said heading for the bath. She passed Haihane and Benitsuba on the way there.

"Hey, Aneki* are you alright? You were up on the roof for a while." Haihane asked.

"…Yes, I'm going to take a bath now…" Karasuba said putting her hair back up.

"Onee-chan, there are tow-…" Benitsuba stopped mid-sentence after seeing her crest.

"You got winged!?" She exclaimed. The whole house sweat dropped. Karasuba had bad intentions as she turned around.

"…Master had promised to protect me, this is our engagement, refrain from making a fuss…" She said with a semi-evil glare. Benitsuba and Haihane hid behind the couch.

"Have a good bath." They said together.

The next day…

Minato and Karasuba are in the shopping district…

"So, we have food, water, spice, and all the household items. Is there anything else you'd like to get?" Minato asked the black lotus.

"No, everything else I need is at the inn." Karasuba stated.

A wind rushed by the two as they left the shopping district. Minato looks over at Karasuba, she is smiling to herself. He liked that she was having fun being out. In somewhat of a flash though, he felt a sharp pain come across his left cheek, blood then lightly seeped out. A flash from a rooftop gave away the assailants position. Karasuba in midst of thought didn't catch onto the vibe.

"Kara-chan? Could you do me a favor and go on home ahead of me?" Minato asked licking the tip of his finger and sealing the cut.

"Yes master, I will take the items and return home. Is there a reason for such request?" Karasuba asked.

"No, its just I'm going to get you something, and I want it to be a surprise." He replied smiling.

With that Karasuba nodded and went home with the groceries and supplies. The stage was set on a rooftop, there was somewhat of a strange figure dressed in black with silver hair awaiting him. It seemed as though she was a woman, be the look of the figure. It removed the face cover to reveal the face of a pretty woman, or extremely feminine pretty boy.

"You are the anomaly, am I correct?" the woman started. Minato crossed his arms.

"As a courtesy, one usually gives their name in introduction…" He retorted.

"I am Sekirei 6 Homura, flame specification. I have execute order from 5 to terminate the anomaly." She said in a soulless tone.

"Hmm, do you even know who I am?" Minato asked her.

"It is not a matter of knowing you. I was given an order from my senior to eliminate you." She said.

"Damn, well, seems you're minds made up. I have only one question though…" Minato said uncrossing his arms.

"As a last wish, Ill allow you to ask whatever you want…" Homura stated.

"…Are you winged?" Minato inquired. Homura was not prepared for that question.

"W, What does that have to do with anything?" She said slightly incensed.

"That's not a no…" He said grinning. She was now angered. Her hands blazed with raging flames.

"So, you really want to die that badly huh?" Homura said with bad intentions.

"Nah, but I you're super cute when you're angry." Minato said comically. Homura was flattered yet mad.

"Enough!" Homura yelled as she sped toward Minato.

Minato simply 'Tsk'd and avoided her attack. She would shift her momentum to hurl a fireball at him. He caught said fireball and crushed it in his hands. She could tell that his power was surging and was well above an average Sekirei. She once again rushed him and they traded blows, parry's, and hits. The battle was igniting a curiosity in Homura, it was as if he was not attacking at full strength and a part of him was sorrowful in his demeanor. Her break in focus left him an opening. He went for and elbow to her face. She braced for the impact, but instead felt a gentile caress along her chin contour. She opened her eyes to Minato's depressed expression.

"So sad…" He said sighing. She felt a twinge of sorrow pierce her own heart at his expression.

"It is my loss, anomaly… Finish me…" Homura said feeling utterly defeated.

"Close your eyes…" He ordered. She did as such. 'Such a waste… Defeated by my target…' she thought.

Minato then sealed his intentions with a pact. Homura felt the determined firm lips of Minato crash against hers. Wings of light intensely emerged out of her back. She could feel the warmth of his feelings transfer into her. Slowly, she lost her strength, and fell into his arms. He caught her and cradled her into his embrace. She looked up at who was now her ashikabi. His eyes and aura that were sorrowful and pained were now warm and had a feeling of enchantment to them. She broke a small, cute smile.

"…Don't get me wrong, I just wanted you to live free…" Minato said, hugging into Homura.

"You certainly are very rash in your decisions…" Homura stated.

"That may be, but that's how I am, it's the destiny I choose…" He said pulling away. She stopped him.

"You are now bound to me. Mikogami and Mutsu will come after you." Homura stated.

"We'll take em' as they come. First things first…" He started.

"What is it?" Homura said red cheeked.

"Say my name…" Minato replied.


	20. Chapter 20

Just a disclaimer, all lyrics in this chapter are not owned by me, I have purchased the song "All you wanted" by Michelle Branch. That being said all credits go toward her and the record company she was signed to at the time… Whatever that may have been. Now that that's out of the way on with the show.^_^

* * *

Minato and Homura made their way back to the Inn. As they stroll through the slums, Minato notices her quietly observing him as she clings to his arm. He pays it little heed as they continue on to the alley. They casually walk down the alleyway to the Inn. A swift wind bursts through the alleyway, and at that moment Minato senses something wrong.

"We have to hurry it up Mura-chan." He says tuning a walk into a run. Homura follows suit.

The feeling that he had was confirmed at the scene. The Inn that was home was set ablaze. Slowly trudging toward his ember-ing home he sees Kusano lying lifeless on the ground. Homura quickly gains control of the fire reducing it to ashes.

"…What, the fuck, HAPPENED!" Minato exclaimed. A wind of malicious intent brush past him.

"You created this anomaly…" A fierce voice uttered. Minato looked to see the identity of the wind.

Clad in modern synthetic armor that of a knight, ensnared in a deep royal red. Blood drips from his spiked gauntlets. A thick black scarf cover his face where his lavender eyes and crystalline hair comment the regal attire. On his right breastplate the three letters 'MBI' run across and just under that the title of Disciplinary 'Zero' as bestowed upon the elite Disciplinary squad seniors. His outfit is rounded out by diamond Greaves that are capped with obsidian. At his side black diamond katana infused with a lightning attribute. In the moonlight he would look as serene as any prestigious knight in history, yet at the realization that he may have killed Minato's family, Minato's brief awe turned to insatiable rage.

"You did this, to my family… Because I wouldn't play your game?" Minato uttered standing with a deathly Kusano in his arms. His face covered by his hair as he wait for an answer.

"You do not have the right to call anything family, you are simply a guard. Enforcers for Sekirei are nothing but over glorified knights that will protect their masters until they find their ashikabi. When they find their ashikabi, your role is then complete and you are then evaluated and depending on your performance, reassigned or terminated…" the haunting knight relayed.

"…Well, fuck you…" Minato said as he walked over to Homura. She took the child.

"So I'm some kind of knight? Okay, well then I have an oath to protect…" Minato said staring soullessly at the Crimson Knight.

"This ends now…" said the Crimson Knight as he drew his blade. Minato then placed a hand in front of him.

"Saying a prayer?" The Crimson Knight then jested. A fine light spurred under his palm.

"I'm a knight, not a saint…" Minato utters as a sword of light formed from the energy.

Lightning consumed Minato as an exoskeleton armor bearing the Sekirei crest blaze through the breastplate. His arms became clad with brilliant diamond arm and shoulder guards that glistened red amidst the blowing fires. The Crimson Knight then charged Minato breaking the speed of sound in the confined area. The sonic boom shook the surrounding area and even drew the attention of the passers by of the alley. The two were caught in a clash of lightning, red and green. Their eyes locked there was a plethora of insanity amidst the two. The Crimson Knight attacked in a cataclysmic flash of fury, He took note of the durability of Minato, he would take all of his attacks as if he were made of steel, unflinching and with such vigor. Minato on the other hand was coming undone, he had lost himself in bloodlust at the sight of his torched home and the loss of the loves of his life. His movements became feral and mystifying all the Crimson Knight could do was defend himself. The Crimson Knight was in awe of the ferocity, each flurry of attack more powerful than the last. Minato then spawned a second energy blade that shined a brilliant teal, with that he began double slashing away at the Crimson Knight. Calculating the durability of his own sword and armor the Crimson Knight had to think quickly, he wouldn't last much longer if Minato kept up this pace. His face a war torn nightmare Minato leaped into the air and spun like a buzzsaw down onto the Crimson Knight in a final attack. The Crimson Knight met the attack with defense but it was for naught, the energy blades had lacerated through his black diamond weapon. The wounds mortal and deep the Crimson Knight kneel as Minato did. In front of each other, they met at a stare. The Crimson Knight observes Minato's tears in the moonlight as his blood lightened by the glare of fire.

"You have one anomaly. You should be proud…" The Crimson Knight stated looking on at him.

"Before you die, may I inquire?" Minato asked burying is face in his bangs.

"As a last request, anything…" The Crimson Knight complied.

"Have you slain my family…" Minato said the bloody tears falling from his face.

"…If I had, what then?" The Crimson Knight said shortly hacking up blood after.

"Had you killed them, you deserve this death…" Minato stated raising his sight to the Knight.

"…But if you hadn't, and this was only an order, I pity you." Minato said his gaze softening a bit.

"Tis as the women said, you show compassion to all, even your enemies." The Crimson Knight uttered.

"…I am not the judge of one's life, only the one who takes away the family I have." Minato said sternly.

"…If I had a chance to serve you, I'd have no greater honor…" The last words uttered by the Crimson Knight.

Homura then rushed over to him but was stopped by a familiar veil. She could hear footsteps coming from the opening and a van had arrived as well. Out of the shadows came a platoon of Sekirei, Miya and Takami attended to Kusano. Tsukiumi and Musubi as well as Haihane found Karasuba and Benitsuba. Then we return to Uzume, who had found her ashikabi kneeling amidst the flames. Kazehana was not far behind, although upon seeing the scene, she went to help out with the others.

"Minato, Minato! Speak to me damn it!" Uzume pleaded as she take in her love.

"…You, you guys are… Safe?" Minato said forcing it out through fatige.

"Yes, we are. Kusano and the others are fine as well." Uzume said gently clutching onto him.

"…U…Uzume?" Minato said weakly.

"Don't talk right now danna, we'll get you better soon." She said in silent tears.

"…I'm s… Sorry… Th… That I w… Wasn't h… Here…" Minato stammered painfully.

"…Darling, please stop. I need you to rest." Uzume urged.

"I th… Think I w… Will…" Minato said closing his eyes.

He drifted away into the blissful rapture of sleep. Miya and Takami rushed over to see to his wounds. Uzume looked on as he lay there, his eyes swollen at the sadness of crying and his body full of pain. She wanted to take away the pain, as they all did. He fought for them, to fulfill his role in the culture of Sekirei. As they carried Minato toward the van, the other Sekirei had started to come to.

"Minato… Where is he?" Karasuba asked hazily.

"Onii-chan… Where is he…?" Kusano also asked sleepily.

"He's resting now, don't worry too much." Akizu said in a comforting tone.

The rest of the group filed into the car, van and any others that could manage themselves decided to go on ahead. They days that passed the group relocated to Kyoto, Takami had a summer home out there that she'd take Minato and Yukari to as children. It suited the needs for everyone in terms of size and they needed a stable place for the mothers to rest as their labors would drop any day now. Minato had slept for the week and as he did everyone took turns watching over him. In the days he rested they went on about their daily lives training, cleaning and in some cases sparing and practicing music. It was a goal for the twins to recite a song for him upon his awakening.

"Hikari, you got the lyrics?" Hibiki asked her sister.

"Yeah, you've been practicing the tabs yes?" Hikari asked in return.

"Yup, now a test run…" Hibiki stated.

"1, 2, 3, 4…" Hikari started.

(Hikari)

I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away

Hibiki

I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the time comes  
I'd take you away

[Both]  
If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

(Hikari)

I'm sinking slowly

(Hibiki)

So hurry hold me

(Both)  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone

[Both]

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

(Both)

All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah

[Hikari]

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here

(Hibiki)

So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

(Both)

Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone…

They each embellish the outro, Both share a triumphant hug. Then they are met with applause. The other Sekirei are all clapping to the song they just finished rehearsing. Kusano even ran up and gave them a hug. With this vote of confidence they were all but primed for Minato to hear the song they were covering.

* * *

In his room, Minato slowly awakens to a warm softness clinging to his left. He cracked open his left eye to see Uzume sleeping soundly next to him. He noticed the air warm and the light very radiant as compared to his former inn in the slums. He struggled to move and in his movement attempt Uzume's eyes opened and quickly came to Minato's face.

"Morning Uzume-cha…" He was muffled mid sentence. She laid a kiss on him and quickly mounted her love.

"Uzu…" He tried to start again. She was relentless in her assault on his lips, her tongue venturing his mouth. At this point, though in a fair amount of pain he decided that he needed to ask.

"Uzume, where are we?" Minato asked relatively constraining his wife. Her gaze softened, and she calmed a down a bit.

"We are in Kyoto, Takami has taken us in due since our home in Tokyo is gone." Uzume said glumly. Minato then reached to her cheek.

"As long as were alive we could live anywhere. I just want to be with you…" Minato said as comfort.

"What of the others?" Uzume asked peculiarly cat eyed.

"…Well, I'm not going to turn them away. They're my family…" Minato said with the spirit of a bumpkin.

"So, you're awake now?" A voice sounded though the door.

"Yes Okaa-san, I'm awake…" Minato said sheepishly.

"…From now on It's Takami." She sounded coming inside.

"Uzume, would you mind leaving Minato to me for a bit? I need to go over his diagnostics." Takami said casually.

"I would, but um, what the hells with the sexy nurse lingerie?" Uzume pointed out annoyed.

"As his master, I can wear pretty much whatever I'd like around him." Takami said lighting up a smoke.

"Uzume, it's okay. She's only going to check up on me." Minato said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"But…" Uzume started with a slight pout. Minato gave her a reassuring look.

"Uzume, I'll need help in the bath later..." He said slyly. With that Uzume left the room.

"You sure know how to get her to agree with you." Takami serio-joked.

"How far along is she now?" Minato asked facing away from Takami.

"The mothers are all close to giving birth, they should go into labor any day now." Takami stated.

"I… I see…" Minato said running his hand through his hair.

"Now let's start ou…" Takami was cut off.

"Takami…" Minato started. She then was met with a serious look from her 'son'

"What happened…?" Minato asked.


	21. Chapter 21

~Yawns~ Well that was a nice nap…

"What Happened?" a less groggy Minato asked Takami. She didn't know where to start.

"Well…" Takami started.

She then relayed the situation that had unfolded upon his return to the Inn. Apparently Mikogami had heard of Homura's failure to eliminate Minato and launched a counterstrike at the Inn. Luckily, Miya had taken everyone out for the day save the disciplinary squad. According to Karasuba, everything was fine when she got to the inn but there was something amiss, then an aura materialized behind her, it was Mutsu the Crimson Knight. As the story unfolds Karasuba and Haihane as well as Benitsuba tried to take on Mutsu but were outclassed. Mutsu had apparently undergone some genetic alteration similar to that of which Seo had done to him and gained an extreme boost in his abilities. All the while Miya had met with Kazehana and Uzume on their way home. When they got there the battle had reached its apex and the last thing seen was a flashpoint of Minato obliterating Mutsu.

"From there, I had taken countermeasures to move us to Okinawa but that wasn't a go. So we ended up here in Kyoto." Takami said slouching lazily.

"Is everyone safe?" Minato asked. Takami then cracked a smile.

"Yes, for the time being MBI does not know the whereabouts of our current location." Takami said soon after lighting a cigarette.

"Is Matsu in her asylum?" Minato asked. Takami nodded.

"I'll need to speak with her on some matters." Minato said struggling to get up a bit.

"If you can be patient for a little while longer, I can attend to your diagnostics Takami…" Minato said gently smiling at her. She nodded and he left.

As he leave the room Takami make her way to the bed feeling the bed, then snuggling the sheets.

"I have yet to tell you my diagnostics Minato…" She said smiling to herself.

Matsu's Asylum

Minato made his way to a dead end of a hallway on the second floor of the mansion they were staying in, he then knocked on the wall once, twice, felt the wall, and then twice again. A few clicks sounded and then the trapdoor opened to Matsu's Asylum. He removed his shirt and stuffed it in his back pocket as he enter the space. A few seconds after entering the dark corridor he come to what one would describe as an electric rainbow of monitors surrounding a bespectacled figure.

"Welcome, my love…" Matsu said enlightening the room to a dim.

"And how are you today Matsu-chan?" Minato asked taking a seat across one of the four mothers.

"Just making sure that our encryptions are aggravating MBI and also doing much research on maternal habits." Matsu relayed triumphantly.

"Maternal habits?" Minato asked perplexed.

"I don't know anything about being a mom, so…" Matsu said with a bashful glare coming off her glasses.

Minato closed proximity and took her into his arms, she reveled in his embrace it empowered her seemingly taking away all doubt and fear.

"Its okay to not know things like that, I don't know if I'll be a good father either." Minato said snuggling his head into her shoulder.

"According to earth standards fathers simply have to provide for their offspring, all other things come as lessons for the children." Matsu said leaning into Ashikabi.

"I want to teach our child, all of my children, of music, love, life, everything. But, I don't know if I'll be any good at it… So that just means that I'll have to work hard, just like you, to be a good dad." Minato said reassuring Matsu.

She leaned into him and it lulled her to sleep. He then exited the Asylum to take in some sun and see how everyone was doing. As he exit, he crossed paths with Miya.

"…? Its good to see you out and about Minato-kun." Miya said greeting her Ashikabi.

"Thank you Miya-dono." Minato said smiling. She took the spot beside her love and walked with him.

"How have things been since I've been asleep?" Minato asked casually. Miya pinched her chin.

"Well other than Uzume, Kazehana, and Tsukiumi trying to molest you out of a coma. Pretty normal." Miya said matter of factly.

"…Yeah, they are very passionate…" Minato said letting out a little laugh. Miya did as well.

"Although, it isn't just that, when Sekirei are with about to bear children they revert to their more feral nature." Miya said emanating an intense aura. Minato sensed something and turned to see Miya glowing.

"M, Miya?" Minato asked out of concern of his glowing Sekirei. She stopped and intently focused on him.

Minato stepped toward Miya slowly. She took his hand and touched it to her cheek. Her look softened, and pulled him into an embrace. Minato at this gesture also started to glow, perplexed he felt he needed to ask.

"M, Miya, what's going on?" Minato asked out of genuine concern. She met his eyes with a tranced gaze.

"It's time for me, the baby…" Miya said softly. Minato's eyes widened.

"Wh, What?!" He exclaimed in shock. Takami, Kazehana, and Matsu rushed to the scene, Kazehana and Matsu having felt the birthing ceremony commencing, and Takami at the psychotic amount of energy being given off in the hallway. Uzume, The former disciplinary squad and Tsukiumi kept the others away from the area not knowing if it was safe. The scene was one of mystification, Miya had now latched her arms around Minato's neck and was now exerting moans of pain as she felt the life force coming out of her abdomen. Minato still somewhat shocked looked on at the storm between them.

"Miya! What's happening!" He attempted to relay over the torrents of sound.

"Minato!" Kazehana yelled. Minato edged his sight towards the wind flower.

"Miya is giving birth, you have to reciprocate the oath to complete the birth or she and the baby will die!" Kazehana exclaimed frantically.

"How do I do that?" Minato asked mind agape.

"Kiss her damn it!" Matsu screamed. Takami started setting up the modified crib for the child between Minato and Miya.

"M, Minato…" a voice sounded. Minato's eyes fixated on the origin. It was Miya, she weakly yearned.

"P, Please… Let us bear the child into this world with o, our… Love…" She sounded initiating a kiss. Minato sealed her wish locking lips with the mother of his child. A light shined throughout the hallway. As it dimmed Miya started to collapse to the ground, Minato caught her. As he cradle her in his arms he saw the cradle in the hall. Miya's eyes opened slightly, enough to see the child.

"…D, Darling, its our… Baby…" Miya weakly sounded. Minato tightened his hug, overcome with emotion he just held her. The others rushed to their aid. Miya had started to get her strength back and looked up at her love.

"Minato, are you okay?" She asked him. He looked at the baby in astonishment, he had just become a father.

"…I'm at a total loss…" Minato said in reply. The others were ogling at the baby. As they started to celebrate the life of a newborn, Minato had proceeded to carry Miya to her room. The others soon followed and Takami brought the baby. Minato lay the queen upon her bed and gently kissed her into dream. Takami and the others had come in to see the baby and also help out with tending to Miya. Minato retreated to the terrace and sat overlooking the sea. He was still in a bit of shock to the fact he was now a father, something that he'd been so unprepared for, but wanted so much. He sat alone taking in the ocean breeze. A mischievous wind brushed passed him along with a familiar scent. A pair of arms slid around his neck as a soft sensation embraced his back.

"Congratulations babe, you did a spectacular job back there." Kazehana sweetly sounded.

"So, it through a kiss that we bear children into this world…" Minato said staring off.

"…Not exactly…" a voice sounded. The familiar smell of smoke danced around the air.

"You have to reciprocate contact depending on where life entrance appears…" Takami said taking the vacant spot next to her 'son'.

"Life entrance?" Minato asks pretty damn confused. Kazehana take the spot opposite of Takami.

"She's not wrong Minato, its part of the birthing process." The wind flower confirmed.

"So, can it pop up anywhere?" Minato asked curiously. Both women nodded.

"So like, on your back, or hips, or legs, like really anywhere?" Minato specified.

"…It actually could be 'there' too…" Takami said slyly eyeing Minato.

"…R, Really?" Minato sounded wide eyed. Kazehana joined him in reaction.

"Yup, wherever it shows up, you have to spill life force from one of your two contact points in order to really bring the child to life. Without your life force, the child cannot survive." Takami said crossing her arms.

"I'll deal with that bridge when I come across it…" Minato said shuddering on the inside.

"More importantly, what's the status of MBI?" Minato asked. Takami took out her phone.

"It seems that they aren't making a play at this point, but with the loss of Mutsu they're going to come with something." Takami stated. Just as she was about to pocket the phone, she got a call.

"That's odd…" Takami noted. The two quizzically glanced at her.

"What's odd?" Kazehana asked.

"This number is cloaked, no one should know the number…" Takami stated.

"Let me answer it…" Minato said calmly. Takami handed over the phone.

"Hello?" Minato greeted.

"Ah, its nice to finally get to speak with you again Sahashi. How is everything in Kyoto?" An overzealously sounding voice asked over the phone.

"Not too bad, but I don't think I know you." Minato said rhetorically.

"OH, where are my manners, I am the Minaka Hiroto, the Master of the Game." Minaka stated gleefully.

"Game huh?" Minato said jokingly.

"You'd think a particular being such as yourself would be above playing dumb, but here's the bottom line. You're fucking with MY game, so seeing on how you've taken a considerable amount of power by taking both the D squad first and second edition I propose a compromise." Minaka relayed.

"A compromise? That seems farfetched even for you." Minato replied.

"I'll allow you to leave Japan with your Sekirei, and will turn a blind eye to your existence. As long as you keep from the progression of the S Plan." Minaka stated.

"I'm not a fan of this game you've started, and even more so that 'you' believe that you can continue this façade." Minato coldly stated.

"What do you think you can do, realistically, I have all of the resources available to me to take you down at will. I allow you to live, don't kid yourself, this is MY world and I make it so you live in it." Minaka said seriously.

"You see, the problem you seem to have is you don't know exactly what I can do." Minato casually responded.

"What could you possibly have that could stop me?" Minaka asked.

"Well, if I told you that we couldn't have these fun little chats." Minato said hanging up.

"That was awfully bold of you…" Takami said somewhat astonished. Minato proceeded to stand.

"Okaa-san, we need to talk." Minato said back to the ocean.

"Kazehana, could you please have Uzume, Matsu, and Karasuba in my room." Minato asked.

"Of course darling, I'll go now." Kazehana said departing on a gust of wind.

"…Takami, what exactly do you know about our planet?" Minato asked.

"What do you mean?" Takami asked. She and Minato started to walk.

"You seem to know things that only Matsu or Miya would know. Things that would constitute you were of or at least studied the place we come from." Minato said as matter of fact. She touched her glasses up.

"When we found the ship with sekirei on it I was scanning with Seo and Minaka and found a particular room. In it was a library." Takami said leaning back a bit.

"A library?" Minato responds.

"In this library I found a vast amount of informative texts and files on the journey throughout its trek." Takami continued. Minato nods.

"Go on…" Minato says crossing his arms.

"While wandering amidst the library I found a console that was glowing." Takami said.

"A console, in a library?" Minato asked.

"I approached it cautiously and found in front of it a capsule. I touched the console, and my life changed." Takami stated.

"How so?" Minato asked. Takami lit up another cigarette.

"A current of information, huge torrents of it came rushing into my head, as if I was downloading it at the speed of light. I was losing my sanity." Takami sounded tensing up.

"How did you survive that?" Minato asked.

"I started to stagger at the toll my mind was under and through my peripheral sight the capsule started to glow. A small explosion that had a flash bomb effect threw me against a wall." Takami said with a painful expression. She started to cringe at the memory. Minato then brought her into his embrace, after a minute she loosened up and remembered.

"I thought I was going to die in that light, my mind ravaging around in my skull. Then a figure started towards me, it was a child. The child drew closer to me, I was a mess. I was fearful that this was the incarnation of death, but at the same time glad someone or something was here with me." Takami started.

"Did the child help you?" Minato asked. Takami tugged at his arms.

"The child came and hugged me, in that instant taking away the pain of shock. My mind settled and the child went limp. I caught him and he looked at me and smiled." Takami said. Her eyes welled up.

"Did the kid die?" Minato asked.

"He didn't respond to any CPR, so I carried him to the opened capsule and laid him inside." Takami softly said.

"So he died?" Minato asked. Takami nodded.

"His eyes slowly opened." She continued.

"He slowly sat up and fixated on me, he emerged from the capsule and stood in front of me." Takami then said.

"He kept his gaze with me and started toward me, like he was imprinting onto me." Takami stated.

"Interesting, I wonder where the kid is now…" Minato asked rhetorically.

"… It was you..." Takami said basking in his embrace.

"That explains a lot…" Minato said snuggling Takami. She gave the expression of a smitten school girl.

"You know, its been a while Minato…" Takami started.

"Takami san, it's Miya! We need help." Matsu yells from the porch.

Minato and Takami rush over to see what's going on…


End file.
